


Worth the Story

by larrysheir (myslytherinsoul)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Criminal Louis, Drugs, M/M, Pain Kink, Prison, Top Louis, talk about kinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:37:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3790066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myslytherinsoul/pseuds/larrysheir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis was in a jail cell, all because of Stan, but he'd deal. He'd get out, he'd make it work, find some fit guy and just be happy, everything would be fine. At least it was fine until Stan got involved again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Louis found himself sitting in a cell in the metropolitan police department in London. There were a few other lads with him, not that he knew them at all, but they weren’t trying to molest him, so everything was just fine. Stan had said that’d happen if he ever got thrown into jail, knew he shouldn’t have trusted him a lick. He knew the only reason they’d gotten caught was Stan couldn’t keep his damn mouth shut.  
The cell door opened up, and a police officer shoved a redheaded lad in, uncuffing him as he did. The guy sat down beside Louis, though he didn’t have much of a choice unless he wanted the floor, as there was only one long bench. He turned out to be a bit of a talker too, started right off turning to Louis. “Hey mate, what you in for?”  
Louis looked around a little worried, not sure if he should actually be admitting to anything, he was sure that was the smart thing to do. Keep quiet, even to the other people in the cell with him. “Not sure I should be talking about that to be honest.”  
Redhead shrugged. “Ah well, your choice, tell me your name though? Mine’s Ed.” Ed held out his hand, so Louis took, only polite afterall.  
“Louis, want to tell me what you’re in for?”  
Ed laughed. “Not quite fair, are you mate? But I don’t mind at all. Was outside, on me way to the Tesco, was hungry, been smoking most of the day away, you know how it is. Got stopped by the police, said I was walking funny, asked me to turn out my pockets. I just shrugged and went about it, didn’t think much of it to be honest. Turns out had stuck me pipe in my pocket instead of my wallet, so they brought me in. Lovely law force we’ve got, innit?”  
Louis couldn’t help it, he started cracking up, mostly at how calm Ed had said it all, though he was probably still a bit high.  
“I’m gonna take a guess on you then, you tell me if I’m hot or cold, deal?”  
“Sure, let’s see what ya got then.” Louis answered, intrigued by what possibilities Ed would come up with.  
“First guess, and honestly I’m only offering it up based on your attire. Prostitution.” He said it all serious like, not a lick of a smirk on his face. Louis looked down at what he was wearing, bright red pants, rolled at the ankles, striped shirt and braces. Alright, maybe he did look a bit on the twink-ish side, but it was a disguise!  
“Nope, I’ll have you know, it’s part of the disguise, go on then, next please.”  
Ed grinned at him. “Lovely work then, let’s see, since you’ve said disguise I’m going to go with robbery, the good stuff too. Jewelry stores, probably set up like you’ve gone to get a ring for your lady love, and instead was just getting the layout of the shop. Then you come back at night, round time the pubs close so you can act the drunk, and sneak in and steal the goods, yeah?”  
Louis had been smiling the whole time Ed went on, getting invested in the story. “Sadly, no jewels for me, nor a lady love, find I don’t swing that way.”  
Ed frowned a bit, but then shrugged. “Damn thought I’d had you there. Right, well let’s see…” He paused obviously thinking, tapping his fingers to his mouth. “Ah! I’ve got it this time, vandalism. Bit simple, but the law can get you there. All you’re trying to do is make art, and they’ve gone and ruined it for you. Had a lovely piece going on the side of the building, almost done too. Those dirty bastards gone it ruined it though, such a shame.”  
Louis was laughing again, even more this time, because just the thought of him doing any kind of artwork was hilarious. “Sorry, can’t do that one either, I’m afraid I’m not really an artist.”  
Ed looked over at him, looked him from head to toe, then stared into his eyes for a good few minutes. It was almost starting to make Louis feel uncomfortable, after all he didn’t actually know Ed. “Well I don’t really see you going full out, though I don’t know you, I like to think I’m a good judge of character. So attempted murder.” Ed whispered the last bit, trying not to be heard, but really it couldn’t be helped. There wasn’t much noise in the cell, despite the seven people there.  
Louis didn’t know if he should laugh about that or not, he went for forced cheerfulness. “Don’t right know if I’m quite capable of all that, but it is a resounding no.”  
Ed titled his head and smiled at him. “Ah, didn’t think so, reckon then you’ve got into the possession then, same as me.”  
Louis didn’t know what to say really, of course Ed was right, but only to a certain point. Maybe there wasn’t really any harm in telling him, police sure as fuck thought they had enough evidence. Of course they actually did, he’d been literally holding the drugs in hand. “A bit like that yeah, though it’s a bit more than just plain old cannabis I’m afraid.”  
“Really? You don’t much seem the type for the harder drugs.”  
Louis shook his head, he wasn’t, never even tried the stuff, but he’d been holding it all the same. “Don’t reckon police care about that, not when you’ve got a brick of coke in your hands. Swore I was just holding it, but you know the police, don’t right care about the truth.”  
Ed shook his head, Louis could tell he was surprised, hell so was he, he should have never gone to that damn warehouse.  
“How you get it then?”  
“Well, shit, think I’m gonna do time, might as well be straight with ya. See thing is, I’ve been trafficking pot since I was around fifteen I guess, mostly just smoking it, selling it to friends, nothing big. We kept doing it during college, more people there, more money. Neither of us got into uni, mostly because we hadn’t bothered with the applications. We then moved down here, thought we’d broaden our horizons or something like it. Which I guess we did, just my friend got a big head in the process, decided we should go bigger. Had this whole meet and greet setup with some people, personally I didn’t want to go but he’s my best mate, couldn’t leave him. We went, talked a bit, some guy tossed the brick at me, next thing doors opened, and police were everywhere.”  
“Wow.” When Louis looked over at Ed, he was sitting there mouth all open, and blinking at him. “That’s a might better story than mine was.”  
Louis chuckled. “Yeah, I guess. Bit worried though, I’ve had a few charges before, minor incidents, but it’s gonna look bad.”  
Ed frowned in sympathy. “Yeah, probably right there, what’s your last name then?”  
“Why?” Louis questioned him.  
“Well, not sure how the system works out, or how long you’d be done in for, but I figure you could use a friend. Could send you stuff while you in prison.”  
Louis laughed. “Really? You barely know me, mate.”  
“Yeah, what ya got to lose though, I find this whole thing interesting. Give me a story to tell once I’m done here.”  
Louis nodded and then shrugged, Ed was right, not like he’s going anywhere for awhile. “It’s Tomlinson, Louis with an s by the way, if you plan to send me love letters.”  
“Of course, fit lad like you, how could I not be taken in?” Ed said cheekily. “Last name’s Sheeran, that’s two ee’s by the way. Though I guess you’d be getting the letters first and they’d have my name on them, so no need to know about spelling.”  
Louis laughed again, he liked Ed, hopefully if he was getting real time in jail, Ed would write, he was sure he’d need something to get him through. “Not really, but at least I’ll know it’s not an imposter now.”  
Ed nodded seriously. “Oh that’s another one I didn’t think of, con-artist. Bet you’d be good at that, you reckon?”  
Louis titled his head, and gave it some thought, then shook his head. “Naw, don’t know nothing about fancy shit, don’t think I’d be good at it at all.”  
“Alright then, fair enough. Now I’m not sure if this is true, mind you, but I think once you go to prison, you’re gonna need to find a bitch or be a bitch.”  
“Ed, did you see that on the telly? Because I’m sure that’s not true at all.”  
Ed shrugged at him. “Maybe, maybe not, better safe than sorry. I’ll send you porn magazines, you could use that to exchange for safety.”  
“Ed I don’t think that’s how it goes in real life.” Louis said, shaking his head but grinning.  
“Well, I will anyways, can’t hurt. Make friends that way too.”  
“I guess.”  
They spent the rest of the time until Ed was called out to be released, just talking about footie, and what Ed’s job was, turned out he was a singer/songwriter, but also did tattoos on the side. At least until he made it big. Soon enough it was time though. Ed left with a parting line. “See you on the outside, try to get laid at least.”  
Louis laughed quietly, it didn’t last long though, eventually he was called out to be interrogated. They questioned about a number of things, like who he was with, what they had there, where it was going? Most of which Louis didn’t have a clue about, he told them he’d only gone there for a first meeting, wasn’t even sure of their real names. Louis thought he might just get lucky, that they didn’t actually know what he’d been doing, but he was wrong. They did know, all of it, apparently they’d been following him for a while. Had witnesses and everything, Louis was fucked. 

………

He’d spent a week in jail now, a horrible week in the same clothes, sure he’s been able to shower, but the same clothes! He’d been able to call his mum the first day, after the interrogation, she wasn’t that upset about it, not really. She was more upset that’d he let Stan talk him into something like that, and then get caught in the process. She’d said she wasn’t bringing his sisters to court, as punishment, and really they shouldn’t have to see him like that.  
Finally though it was time, he was brought to court, hopefully it wouldn’t take too long, he hadn’t bothered with a solicitor, not when he was pleading guilty. He knew he was going to get time, there was too much evidence against him, he hoped that pleading guilty would help a little.  
The trail wasn’t too long, only lasted half an hour, he got to see his mum at least and that was something. He waved to her, smiling self-depreciatingly, she blew him a kiss, she was crying too. 

“Louis Tomlinson, you are charged these crimes as listed, possession on cocaine, possession and distribution to adults and minors of cannabis. Due to the evidence found, you are not being charged in regards to the possession of cocaine. Also because you are just over the age of eighteen we are limiting your time. Your sentence is listed for ten years in county prison, you may be released early due to good behavior, at the Chief Officer’s discretion. Dismissed.”


	2. Chapter 2

Louis first week at Brixton wasn’t all that bad, mostly it was him getting checked in, getting listed for chores, one thing Louis frowned at and absolutely hated. He had a roommate too, but he wasn’t so bad, actually really quiet, only thing he ever said to him was “watch out for Rick.” Nice of him that, if only he knew who Rick was. Another drab thing was the clothes, a gray jacket, blue shirt and grey trousers, though it was meant to be just for the first two weeks, new law and all. No telly privileges either, not until you could prove yourself non-violent.   
He didn’t make any friends that first year, he’d gotten visits from his mum, who brought clothes for him too, he was able to start watching telly in the first month and had actually received a letter from Ed after about seven months. Turned out that he’d had to do some jail-time himself, because of possession again, it was only six months and he had gotten out in five. In the letter he’d mentioned being worried about Louis getting raped or something, or getting shanked, apparently he’d read an article about it happening sometimes. Louis thought Ed paid a bit too much to the media. 

About half-way into his second year, Louis had gotten his first tattoo, it was a pot leaf, on his left arm, close to his inner elbow. It wasn’t really all that great, it was a prison tattoo after-all, Louis hadn’t even known that people actually got prison tattoos, but apparently it was a thing. Louis had even been offered to join a gang, and that scared the shit out of him. He was able to safely turn them down, though he spent most of that year wary of the leader coming after him.   
He’d gotten more letters from Ed, most just telling him shit that he’d do on a given day, sometimes mentioning some girl he’d been dating. He’d even sent the porn he’d mention; of course Louis had been able to get that before, hell anyone could have, at least the non-violent criminals, as they had more privileges.   
He only saw his mum twice that year, partly due to the fact that they’d gotten into an argument the first time she’d come, about Louis wanting her to bring the girls to see him, or at least Lottie. She hadn’t wanted to, had said it wasn’t right for them to go to a prison, they shouldn’t have to. That’d bothered him for months, up until the next time she’d come, which had been four months later. They had both apologized, his mum just hated going there, she was so worried something would happen to him in there, where she couldn't really do anything about it. Louis had told her not to worry, that there was good security here, he wasn’t about to get gang raped, though that didn’t ease her worries at all.   
He got another tattoo after that visit in honor of his mum and sisters. This one was a vine with each of their first initials, the guy who had done it was different from the first one, more artistic and it showed in the tattoo. 

His third year, that one wasn’t so great. It had started out alright, same chores, same business being conducted away from the guards, same routine. Then a new guy showed up, he’d decided Louis was prime bitch material, which Louis knew he was, obviously, but he wasn't letting some crusty ass touch him. The guy kept at it though, always making slurs about his body,mostly out of sight of the guards, always out of hearing distance. Louis dealt with it the only way he knew how, ignore it, here wasn’t the same as college or secondary. He could get hurt or killed, and he wasn’t going to take a chance to be brave or some shit like that.   
Eventually, about three months in, the guy caught up to him in the showers. He hadn’t heard him at first, not over the sound of the water running, but he saw him quickly enough out of the corner of his eye. Quick enough to move out of the way of his grabbing hands, and turn around to face him.  
“What do you want from me?” Louis asked, his voice only cracking slightly, as the guy had at least a couple stone over him in weight.  
The guy scoffed at him. “Are you really that ignorant? Thought I’d made it obvious.” His voice taking on a seductive edge, one Louis cringed at.  
Louis wasn’t stupid, of course he knew that, he’d just wanted to buy some time. “Well I don’t want it, so if you’d kindly back off.”  
The guy just smirked at him, actually laughing. “Oh my sweet, I won’t leave you alone that easily.”  
The guy, and Louis had never actually learned his name, walked closer to him, reaching out a hand to potentually grab at Louis' hips. He stood his ground though, he knew enough not to put himself up against a wall. He’d held up his hand, pushing the guy away from him. “Look, I’ll give you one chance to walk away, just back off.” Trying to put a rough edge to his voice, it didn't work though.  
He just walked closer, so Louis did the only smart thing, he kneed him in the balls and then yanked his head up by his hair and punched him in the face. Knocked him right out. Louis walked out of the showers then, not wanting to get caught by the guards, and get in trouble for violence.  
The next seven months were hell for Louis, he had to constantly watch his back, he learned to fight dirty, meeting up with a couple guys that'd sorta been friends with, learned a few tricks. He took to always hiding out from the guards, no-one ever wanted to fuck with the guards. Eventually the guy ended up getting in a fight with one of the bigger guys, got fucked up really bad and had to be moved into the infirmary, he’d lost use of his eyes in the fight. They'd been around some cleaning supplies and a gallon of bleach was thrown in his face. Louis didn’t feel bad for the guy at all, and in commemoration of him losing his sight, even though Louis hadn’t been the one to do that, he got an eye tattooed on the back of each hand.  
The rest of the year went by smooth enough, nothing exciting happening, it was a nice change for once. 

The fourth year was more of the same, though Louis spent more time in the gym. He still received letters from Ed, more visits from his mum, Ed had asked in one of his letters if it’d be weird of him to come, he said it didn’t matter he was going to anyway. So on the next visitation date, Ed was there waiting for Louis.  
“Hey mate, how you been? Hope you were able to use all the porn I’ve been sending, and that you haven’t become someone’s bitch.”  
Louis chuckled. “You know we actually can get our own porn, well if we have privileges, thanks though. And no, haven’t, though surprisingly there was a guy, but I took care of him, well more I took care of myself, and somebody else took care of him.”  
Ed sat there shocked. “What, really, are you okay?”  
“Mate, it was a year ago now, I’m fine.”  
Ed sighed in relief. “Okay that’s good news, wait did you put a hit on someone? You have that power now? That’s kind of awesome, I mean it’s wrong, you shouldn’t do that Louis. Cool though. But wrong.” Ed said sternly.  
Louis was laughing now, head thrown back. “Oh mate, that’s awesome, but sadly no, I’ve not got that kind of acceptance here.”  
“Ah, well that’s probably a good thing then, wouldn’t want you going around killing everyone. Nice tats though, didn’t know you could get them done in prison?”  
Louis glanced at his tattoos, shrugging his shoulders. “Yeah, not really professional in most cases, but it works out alright. How you been?”  
“Alright I suppose, not been doing too much, sorry I’m kind of lame in that regard.”  
Louis smiled at him, not minding in the least. “It’s alright, bet even a trip to Tesco’s would entertain me now.”  
“Well, if you want, I can tell you about this cat I rescued?” Ed offered.  
Louis smiled and nodded. They spent the rest of the visit talking about the cat, how Ed wasn’t sure about keeping it, since the flat he had now didn’t allow pets. Louis told him he should hide it and then move, it’d be wrong to abandon the cat, Ed agreed.  
Other than his mum’s visit and him getting a few more tattoos, a football because he missed it, a bird on the front of his forearm, then across his chest “it is what it is” he was happy with them so far. 

The fifth year was a mixture of utter boredom and basically Louis having to watch behind his back constantly. The first half was fine, well as fine as prison ever got, his mum and Ed both visited twice, luckily not at the same time. He’d gotten “The Rogue” tattooed on his ankles and even gotten a piercing, in his eyebrow. He was able to watch telly most days, got invested in dumb reality shows with a few of the inmates, some reason these guys loved their drama.  
The second half was rough though, as it always happens, new people show up, try to start shit with whoever was at the top at the time, most of the time they’d lose, not this time. The thing was, Louis didn’t like prison politics, he just wanted to be left alone, which mostly happened, sometimes shit got started though. This new tough-guy though, wanted everyone to know his name, Randall, didn’t seem to care about getting caught by the guards doing shit he wasn’t supposed to. That worried Louis the most. Randall in turned out was a bit of a homophobe, well not really a bit, more like that was the reason he was in prison in the first place. Louis tried to stay clear of him as much as possible, he tried to dress as “not-gay” as possible, though he hated himself a little for it.  
Randall did catch on though, or he might have just noticed Louis, started calling him a fairy, twink, unicorn, ass licker, whatever he could think of. Louis tried not to let it get to him, and for the most part it didn’t, at least not to the point where Louis would risk getting into a fight. He tried so hard, but he couldn’t take it, not anymore, so he did some digging, he went around talking to people, subtly as he could. Finally he found someone that could help him, Mike had gotten time for hacking into the government website, he was only in for a year, which would end in less than a month. Mike wasn’t exactly allowed any computer time, because of his crimes, but Louis was, and Louis knew the guard well enough that he could get him to look the other way when he brought Mike with him during his allotted computer time.   
The whole thing went quickly, Mike was in and out with all the information he needed in less than ten minutes. Mike was able to print off a list of all of Randall’s offenses, and when Louis looked over them he’d been shocked and excited, because this was gold. After having made an announcement of all Randall’s charges, which included raping of children, both boys and girls, and then also murdering them, no one followed him anymore. And in less than a week, Randall was gone, it seemed he couldn’t handle all the attacks on his life. Louis smiled in triumphant, he got a tattoo for that too, a small black triangle on his ankle. 

Then there was year six, that was a good year, well as good as a prison year could be. The beginning of it had been the end of his struggle with Randall. He’d had more visits, from Ed and then his mum finally brought Lottie, which had been more awkward than he’d thought it’d be. Lottie hadn’t wanted to come at all, she was embarrassed about her brother being in prison, and she spent most of the visit not talking, no matter how much Louis had tried. That was the major down point of the year.   
Louis sucked it up though, tried to look on it as he could fix it when he got out, make it seem like an adventure or something. Though when he thought on it, that wasn’t really a good idea to plant in her head, so maybe not. He’d figure something out, he had time, if nothing else.   
Sad thing that did happen, was the guy that did his tattoos had been released, well not sad as such, just now he’d either have to wait or find someone else. He considered getting another piercing, but the only one he wanted was in his lip, and the lad had warned him those get much more easily infected. So he’d have to wait for that too. Good thing the wait wouldn’t be too long.  
On June 7th, Louis was brought in to speak with the Chief Officer, on that visit he was informed that he’d be getting out early. He went to a parole board, talked about his behavior in prison, what his plans are upon release, if he was likely to commit more crimes. It went pretty smoothly, Louis hadn’t had anything on his record saying he had been in trouble. So it worked out alright.  
The Chief Officer said he had to complete his six years, so it wouldn’t be official until September 29th, but all the same he was leaving. That gave him a good three months to think about it, there was all kinds of release programs that he could do afterwards. He’d be going on probation, have to do drug testing every week for two months, he was required to get a job within three months. It was a lot to think about, and the living situation too. They did have a Jobseeker’s Allowance, but it was only £57.35 a week.  
Ed came and visited in August, he was ecstatic when he found out that he’d be getting out early, and immediately offered a place to stay. “Now I’ve got a flat mate, and it’s only a two bedroom, but I’ve told her loads about you, I’m sure she won’t mind sharing. I would, but like my room is almost closet size, there’s really not even floor space.”  
Louis had frowned. “She doesn’t mind sharing a room with an ex-convict, you sure about that?”  
Ed shrugged. “It’s funny but I don’t think so, I mean she’s talked about you a few times, her name’s Perrie. She’s very intrigued about the whole criminal thing, her mum is a solicitor so she knows about that stuff.”  
Louis scrunched his nose. “She’s not gonna like, want to study me is she? Because I’m gonna need her to be informed I am very much gay, and any physical advances will be put to a stop.”  
Ed laughed. “Naw she knows, first thing I told her, well second thing, because the first I told her was about what you were wearing when I met you. You know if I was in anyway inclined to men, this would be an epic ‘how I met your mother’ story.”  
Louis had been laughing, but abruptly stopped once he heard the last part. “What? No, don’t you even think about it! That fucking finale man, I still have pain from just the thought of it. I will not be compared!”  
“Ah, yeah I get ya, was a terrible ending, but still epic, yeah?”  
Louis laughed. “Yeah mate, it would be. I’m sure you’ll still tell everyone.”  
“Oh I already do, just about everyone I tattoo.”  
Louis expression went slack. “You do not, do you?”  
Ed chuckled. “No, I mean I did tell my mum, she had a right laugh about it. Well after the lecture, but still good story that.”  
“Know how you feel mate, mum was right pissed I’d gotten caught, and the coke bit too. I explained that though, so she wasn’t as mad.”  
“Mad that you’d gotten caught? I’d like to meet your mum I think.”  
“Course, I’m sure she’ll be helping me move, still got stuff she’d put in storage for me.”  
“Good, well you’ve got my address, I’m assuming your mum is wanting to pick you up?”  
Louis nodded. “Yeah, that’s the plan, just over a month now, can’t wait.”  
Ed smiled. “I bet.”  
Not much else had happened in that month, though to Louis it basically felt like the longest time in the damn world. His last week there was worse though, he’d had to go in to speak with the Chief Officer again, go over the same shit they’d gone over before, sign papers. They informed him he would need to get a bank account, so he could collect the JSA, and he must start looking for work as soon as he could, he'd need to provide proof of applying.   
On the day he was released, September 30th 2016, Louis felt like he could do anything, mostly he just wanted to buy some new clothes, he’d been wearing the same ones for six years. His mum was waiting outside, she gave him a hug and kiss, holding him tightly, Louis felt just the same. It was good to be done.

…………

Louis had stayed with his mum the first week out, he’d tried to get his sisters to talk to him, but the only ones that would were the twins. He tried to take them shopping, let them pick out his clothes, took them when he got his lip pierced, offering to get one for them. Nothing really seemed to work, it depressed Louis quite a lot.  
“Louis, you said you had a friend in London, yeah?” His mum asked one day, while they were having tea.  
“Yeah, Ed, why?”  
“Well, I’ve been thinking, because of the girls, mainly Lottie and Fizzy, that maybe you should go stay with him?”  
Louis frowned at her, not understanding how that’d help. “Why?”  
“I think that maybe, if they see you getting a job, having your own place, it might help them realize you aren’t just lazing about.” She said this gently, not wanting to make it sound like she didn't want him there.   
“Mum, I’m not doing that! I’m just trying to spend time with them.” Louis resisted, really not wanting to leave, he'd already been gone too long.   
“I know that love, and the twins even see it, but sadly Fizzy and Lottie don’t. Now I don’t want you to go, it’s been no fun with you gone so long, but I think you might need this. Seeing them like this, it’s no good for you either.”  
Louis sighed, he couldn’t disagree with her, he hated how much he’d disappointed them. “Maybe you’re right, I’ll call Ed then.”  
Ed had been glad to help, he could move in as soon as he wanted. He’d said that Perrie had cleared half the room already in preparation, Louis laughed about that.   
Louis spent the next few days moving his stuff to London, his mum had sold his car and put the money from it in a savings account, even putting £10 a month just because. He couldn’t thank her enough for that, granted she’d only sold it for £2,000, but with interest it brought it up to £3,193.75, he’d be good for a while with that.   
He met Perrie that first day, it’d been very interesting to say the least.   
“Hi! Its so good to finally meet you, Ed talks about you often, well okay I ask about you quite a bit, but semantics. I think we are going to be great friends, and he’s explained everything, promise not to touch your bits.” She was very excitable, all over the place, Louis had missed that about people.   
“Hey, I’ve not heard near as much about you, but I guess we’ll start.” Louis said with a smile.  
“Course, it’ll be lovely, now let’s get you settled in properly.” She pulled him along to the bedroom. It was actually bigger than he’d though it’d be, Perrie had a full size bed pushed against the wall, and a dresser across from it. There were plenty of posters on the wall, all different kinds of bands, she had fairy lights hanging on the wall too. Louis liked it, it was bright, colorful, everything he hadn’t seen for a long time.   
“It’s lovely.” Louis turned to her.  
“Yeah, it is. Hope you don’t mind a bit of a mess though, I’ve cleaned up for you, but I must inform you I’m not really all that clean.”  
Louis grinned at her. “Ha! Don’t even worry about that, once I’ve got my stuff, it’ll be a shock to ever see the floor.”  
Perrie sighed, and threw are arm over Louis’ shoulder. “Oh thank the gods above, I’ve been so worried about having to actually clean, it’s been no good for me dear heart.”  
Louis giggled. “No worries love, we’ll get on just fine then.”  
And they did, Louis was happy, he’d gotten a job, passed every drug test, that one hadn’t been easy, because Ed still smoked, he kept it to his room though. At least until Louis was finished with the constant tests, he wouldn’t have another one for three months, he still had to meet his parole officer though, once a month, the lad was nice though.   
That first meeting had been all kinds of strange, Louis had shown up on time, too used to routine to even think about being late, he’d had to wait a good fifteen minutes to be seen. Apparently his parole officer was late, he showed up though, running into the front door, apologizing to the receptionists and then going into the office. He popped his head back out not two minutes later, and looked at Louis.  
“You Louis Tomlinson then?”  
Louis nodded.   
“Alright, give me two seconds, so sorry, just two, promise.”  
Louis sat back in the chair, it wasn’t really uncomfortable, even had a bit of a cushion on it. The door opened again and the lad came back out. He actually looked quite young if Louis was honest, his head was shaved short, bit broad in the shoulders, not a bad looking lad at all. Though really not Louis’ type, it’d be unprofessional anyway.   
“Really sorry about that, I’m never late, just had a bit of a rough start, throws the whole day off you know.”  
Louis grinned at him. “Know what you mean, though can’t say I’ve experienced much of that as of late.”  
“Oh well, I suppose not.” He looked sad saying that, Louis had to keep his laughter inside. “well, come in then. Name’s Liam Payne. I’ll be in charge of you for the next two years, hopefully no more.”  
Louis quirked his eyebrow at him.  
“Oh, well not that I’m saying I hate you or anything, just you know, wouldn’t want you to have to go through this again, yeah?”  
Louis smirked. “No, that’s the plan. No more drug trafficking, no prostitution, got watch that one, no more money laundering, no more stabbing of the innocence, I think that’s all then?”  
Liam’s face had gone slack in shock, he started fumbling around with the papers on his desk. “Yes, none of that, I must have read the wrong paper, you did say you were Louis though yes?”  
Louis started laughing. “Sorry mate, just messing with you, promise. Only have to worry about that first one there.”  
“Oh, well that’s good, I’ve not dealt with any murders yet, my boss says I get too fidgety. Though I don’t reckon I should have told you that?”  
Louis smirked. “Bet not, won’t tell anyone though.”   
Liam opened up, what Louis thought was his file, and started looking through it. “Looks like it shouldn’t be much work, have you got any job prospects?”  
“Yeah, well in a way, got a friend that’s trying to get his client to hire me as a bartender, says it looks like it might work out.”  
“That’s good then, we’ll have to do your drug tests regularly, I do hope you’ll show up. I feel bad having to go look for people and force it on em.”  
“Really? But aren’t most of them hardened criminals?”  
Liam dipped his head sheepishly. “Well yes, but it’s still forcing them to do something.”  
“Mate, I think you’ve got the wrong job then. I’ll show up though, not trying to get thrown back in there.” Louis shuddered just thinking about it.  
Liam nodded, he sat down the folder, still opened so if Louis just happened to lean forward a bit he could see it. Luckily Liam turned to open a drawer, and Louis could see the folder well enough. It was opened to his mug-shot, and dare he say it, he looked damn good. Bet nobody else looked that good in a mug-shot, he grabbed the photo and held it up. “Would you look at that? I look right fit, don’t I? You think I could take this, get all framed, hang it on my wall.”  
Liam had turned back around quickly once Louis started talking. “It’s a lovely picture, but I don’t think you’re allowed to keep it. I need it for the file.”  
“Let’s make a copy then, but a good one, none of that copy machine trash.” Louis said with complete serious-ness, he did want a copy, Ed would find it hilarious.   
“I don’t know.” Liam looked like he was getting nervous, looking around the office, as if someone was going to pop out and yell at him.  
Louis leaned forward, resting his elbow on Liam’s desk. “Let’s see, I gotta come in next week, do another drug test, how about you see if you can get a copy. No one needs to know, and really I’m not doing anything dangerous with it, don’t see how it could be a problem at all.”  
Liam seemed to be giving to Louis with every word. “I suppose no harm could really come from it, it’s only a picture of you after all. I can see what I can do.” He ended with a smile.  
“I wouldn’t say its only a picture of me, but thanks mate.” Louis pouted, then grinned.  
That’s how quite a few of their meetings went, Louis trying to get random things out of Liam, and Liam eventually giving in. In a weird way, they’d developed a sort-of friendship, but Louis wasn’t knocking it, because turned out weird friendships was Louis specialty. It was six months later that something more interesting than just friendship happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was sitting at Ed’s place, getting a new tattoo, an anchor on his wrist, he was excited about how sick it would look, Ed was worried it wouldn’t, since he didn't want the rope that was normaly attached to an anchor, Harry had his reasons though. He also thought Ed was being modest about his skills as an artist.   
“So your flat mates here?” Harry asked, getting a bit bored just watching Ed.  
Ed looked up at him, pursing his lips in thought. “I actually don’t know mate, could be. Haven’t checked the room yet, they work odd hours.” He replied with a shrug.  
Harry nodded his head and went back to watching Ed, for about ten more seconds and then thought of something. “You said the room, they share?”  
“Yeah, we haven’t suddenly grown another room.” Ed said sarcastically.  
“Oh yeah, I knew that. “ Harry said with a laugh. “I just don’t hear much about the other one, not Perrie, what’s the others name?”  
“Louis, with an s. He’s quite particular about that.”  
Harry smiled slightly, and gave a look around the room. “Still looks the same. He not bring anything?”  
“You sure are curious today, but no, not much. He’s kept most of his stuff in their room though.”  
Harry shrugged with one shoulder, remembering not to move his arm too much. “Can’t help it, you hadn’t let me come over since he’d moved in.”  
Ed paused, pulling the gun away. “Yeah, well I wanted him to get all settled in, only right.”  
Harry nodded in agreement. “Of course, yeah, just curious though. Not meant anything by it.”  
“I know.” Ed went back to tattooing, and Harry back to his pursual over the flat. He was trying to find a new photo or something that’d give him a hint as to who Louis was as a person, or even just how he looked. He winced every now and then when Ed would tattoo on the bone of his wrist.  
A few minutes later the front door opened, and Perrie walked in, Harry had met her a few times, but not enough to be really acquainted. And it’d been over six months on top of that.   
“Hello, love. Who’s this then?” She asked stopping at the back of the couch were Ed was tattooing Harry.   
“Hey, this is Harry, you’ve met him before.” Ed answered her, not really looking up.  
Her eyes widen in recognition. “Oh yes Harry! Sorry love, it’s been ages, hasn’t it? How you been? Good I hope. I’ve got to get in the shower, quite a bit disgusting right now. See you in a few. “ She said walking off.  
“I didn’t get to answer her.” Harry said pouting a little.  
Ed laughed. “Yeah, she does that a lot, you can just ignore it.” Ed paused and then shouted after her. “Perrie, make sure you wear some clothes or at least a towel when you come out, Harry doesn’t want to see that.”  
She stopped right before she opened the door to her room and turned around. “What? No, Harry won’t mind, he doesn’t need to take a peek, right Harry?”  
Harry glanced at Ed, who was scowling at Perrie, and then back at her who was looking innocently at him. “Mind what exactly?”  
Perrie walked back over to the couch. “Well you see, I don’t much like wearing clothes, nasty things they are. Confining you know? I prefer to be free when I can.”  
Harry smiled at her. “Oh yeah of course, I completely understand, I hardly wear clothes myself. I wouldn’t look at you, not in a sexual way, I’m very gay. And like, even if I wasn’t you don’t just look at someone without their persmission.”  
Perrie smiled graciously at him. “That’s good then! See Ed, no worries.” She walked back to where she was and closed the door behind her.  
“Aw Harry, don’t go encouraging her! She’s gonna take liberties now, we’ve all agreed no naked happenings in the living areas.”  
Harry smiled sheepishly at him. “Sorry Ed, I wasn’t gonna lie to her though, that’s not right.” He said completely serious, and Ed rolled his eyes, knowing it was a lost cause.  
“That’s not the point Harry! Oh well, I’ll send her your way then, let you look at all those female bits that you can’t stand.”  
Harry scrunched up his nose. “Hey! That’s not very nice, I think they are nice enough, I’m just not sexually attracted to them is all.”  
Ed rolled his eyes. “Harry, sometimes I envy you, really I do.”  
“What? Why?” Harry asked.  
Ed shook his head laughing a bit. “Ah its nothing, just you’re so nice, to everyone, you’re a good lad.”  
Harry smiled. “Thanks mate.”  
About ten minutes later one of the doors in the flat opened, Harry looked up, wondering if it was Perrie or Louis. It sure as fuck wasn’t Perrie, what stepped out of the room had to be some sort of god or something, he was just that insanely fit. Loads of tattoos, hair a mess, also very toned in the arms, legs, thighs, which Harry was able to see because he was only wearing pants, ones that weren't leaving much to Harry's imagination. The man looked up, and walked into the kitchen, Harry wanted to say something, but Ed must have noticed because he pulled on his finger to gain his attention. When Harry looked over Ed was shaking his head.   
The man in the kitchen was putting a kettle on and leaning against the counter waiting for it to boil presumably. Harry looked at Ed again, who was staring at the man in the kitchen, so Harry tapped his shoulder to get his attention. He mouthed “is that Louis?” at him. Ed nodded.   
Harry looked over at the kitchen again, he stared at Louis’ back, which had about five or six tattoos on it, some big, some small. Then Harry looked down, and may have choked a little, because fuck he’d never seen that nice of an ass on a man before, at least not in person.   
Ed had started tattooing Harry again, but Harry couldn’t draw his eyes away from his staring, Louis was too alluring, even if it was just his back. Louis was moving now, getting a cup down from the cupboard, and Harry got to enjoy seeing him stretch, his back muscles flexing, making Harry’s mouth water just a little. Eventually he turned around, Harry tried to stop his eyes, make them move or something, but his crotch was right there. And he was hard, Harry gulped.   
Louis walked out of the kitchen, but stopped in the hallway and turned back around. “Who the fuck is this?” he asked, his voice rough from what Harry imagined was sleep, it sounded like hot roasted chestnuts, or something.  
Harry bit his lip and took a breath, about to open his mouth, but Ed beat him to it.  
“This is Harry, don’t worry about it, go back to sleep.”  
Louis stared at Harry for a moment, Harry only knew this because he’d been covertly watching him from underneath his eyelashes, well he hoped it was covertly. “Fuck, warn a guy.” Then he adjusted his dick, and turned around and slammed his door shut. Harry almost whimpered, but he held it in, he didn’t even know the guy, but damn.  
“Sorry about that, he’s not that nice before he’s had tea, though really he’s not the nicest other times either.” Ed said thoughtfully then shrugged and went back to Harry’s wrist.  
“Oh.” Harry didn’t really know what else to say.  
Ed looked up at him. “Don’t worry, he’s totally harmless.”  
Harry smiled, he wasn’t worried about that at all. What he was worried about was crushing on his friend’s flat mate and making everything really awkward. Maybe not coming over to Ed’s had been a blessing.  
The bathroom door opened, Harry knew this because Ed shouted. “Damnit Perrie, clothes!”  
Harry chuckled, he glanced over his shoulder briefly, she waved at him not minding in the least and walked into her room. Harry hadn’t really looked at her, not beyond noticing she was naked, he truly didn’t think about women like that.  
Next thing that happened was shouting coming from the bathroom. “What the fuck Perrie, why you always have to be naked?”  
“It’s not a big deal Lou!” Perrie shouted back.   
“I don’t want to see breasts flapping about first thing!”  
There was some mumbling then, nothing that Harry could understand, Ed just kept tattooing, not paying much attention to the shouting. It probably happened a lot then. All of a sudden he heard Perrie shout “Fuck, Ed!”   
Ed jumped up, jerking the gun across Harry’s wrist, causing it to bleed. “Fuck, Ed!”  
Ed looked down and winced. “Shit, sorry! But you need to leave, now.”  
Harry frowned, and he must have missed hearing the door open, because next thing he knew, he was being yanked over the back of the couch and jerked against the wall. Louis was standing in front of him with a cricket bat in his hand, and the other wrapped around Harry’s throat.  
“Who the fuck you think you are, looking at her like that?” Louis spat at him.  
Harry’s eyes widen, he looked over Louis shoulder, seeing Perrie, now wearing a shirt. “I didn’t look, I swear!”  
“You fucking think I believe you, pretty girl walks around naked and you’re just not gonna take a peek?”  
Harry choked, both from Louis’ hand on his throat and the fact that he’d ever disrespect a woman like that. “No, I wouldn’t I swear.” He stuttered out, not being able to speak well due to Louis' hand.   
“Louis, drop the fucking bat.” Perrie said from right behind him.  
He didn’t turn to her, just answered. “And why should I?”  
“Because if you don’t, I’m gonna cut your tatt.”  
Harry’s eyes widen, realizing that she was holding a knife to Louis back, and what the fuck was happening? Perrie had a fucking knife? And why would Louis care about his tattoo that much? And fuck this shouldn’t be hot.  
Louis did drop the bat, but rolled his eyes and smiled at Harry. That scared him. Louis griped Harry’s throat tighter.  
“Louis!” Perrie said.  
“What? I dropped the bat didn’t I?” He answered, grin still plastered on his face.  
Harry looked at her quickly enough to see her roll her eyes, but Louis squeezed his throat again, so he sharply turned his attention back to Louis.  
“Let go, damnit. He’s gay for crying out loud!”  
Louis narrowed his eyes at Harry, then did the unthinkable. He reached down with his now free hand and grabbed Harry’s cock. Harry’s eyes widened and he sucked in a breath in shock, and sadly arousal. He wasn’t really sure what was even happening, all he knew was that some fit bloke had him pressed against the wall, he was only wearing pants, and was grabbing his cock. He couldn’t help but get aroused, he was gay, and maybe possibly had a bit of a pain kink.  
“Hmm, guess so.” Louis said and let go of Harry’s neck, he squeezed his dick and then pulled his hand away, winking at him in the process. “Sorry about that love.” He said, patted his chest and caressed it just a bit before taking a small step backwards.   
Harry blinked stupidly at him, leaning heavily against the wall. “Right, it’s fine.”  
Louis had turned around then, and walked off, Harry couldn’t help but watch as he did, aside from the choking that wasn’t a completely bad experience.   
He saw Perrie moving to follow, also seeing the knife she had in her hand, it was not a kitchen knife. That surprised Harry, but then Ed started talking, moving to help him back to the couch.  
“Mate, I am so sorry, Louis can be insanely over-protective sometimes. He isn’t really-“ Ed was saying, but Harry heard Perrie say something before she shut the door that distracted him.  
“Fuck Louis, you’ve got to control your kill first reaction, this isn’t prison anymore.”  
Harry turned to Ed shocked. “Did she just say prison?”  
Ed’s eyes widened. “Not if you didn’t hear her say prison.”  
Harry shook his head, he was serious. “She said prison Ed, is Louis a murderer? Did I just get hard because of a killer? Oh God, I have! Shit, we can’t tell my mum, she’ll be so ashamed. Oh fuck, Ed don’t say anything, please!”  
Ed had the weirdest look on his face, caught somewhere between shock, laughter and disgust. “Harry stop! One, Louis isn’t a murderer, yes he was in prison, but not for that. I’m not telling you what, that’s his business. Two, I really didn’t need to know that, and how even? He was trying to choke you? Oh god do you get off on pain?”  
Harry blushed, he was so not answering that question.  
“Wait, don’t answer that, I really don’t need to know. Third, why on Earth would I tell your mum?”  
Harry shrugged and smiled. “I don’t know, okay, I was panicking. I can’t believe this, is that why you didn’t let me come over before?”  
Ed nodded. “Yeah mostly, he’s not violate or anything. This really isn’t a normal occurrence, like I said he gets over-protective.”  
Harry nodded. “Alright.” He went to run his hand through is hair, but then winced, his wrist fucking hurt. “Shit, my tatt.”  
Ed groaned. “Fuck, mate I’m so sorry! And we can’t even fix it until it heals.”  
It’d been mostly finished, but the gun had ran across most of it, scratching the center of the anchor up, it’d hurt for a while. “It’s alright, well it fucking sucks, but not your fault.”  
“I know, still sorry though. Hey I’ll say something to Louis, make him do something for you.” Ed offered.  
Harry shook his head quickly. “No, no way, you can’t do that. I don’t want him to think of me, and like want to remember this.”  
Ed laughed. “Don’t worry about it mate, he’ll laugh it off quick enough, he’s probably already forgotten about it even.”  
Harry sighed. “Well if you do, don’t make it a big thing, make it all casual like.”  
“Sure Harry, no problem.” Ed replied smiling.  
“Thanks."  
Ed reached for Harry's wrist. "We should bandage this, don't want it getting infected."  
Harry nodded, agreeing with him, it only took a few moments to get the blood off, and some ointment and bandage on it.  
"I think I might go now, don't want Louis coming out again." Harry said, half joking.   
Ed gave him a pitying look. “Mate really, don’t worry. He’s not one to hold onto grudges, or like anything really. Not that you actually did anything wrong, which is kind of the point, he knows that now. But if you want to go, I understand. We can hang at your place next time.”  
Harry nodded. “Yeah, think that might be best.”  
Ed smiled sadly. “Alright, I’ll walk you out.”  
Harry shook his head and stood up from the couch. “No, that’s okay really. I’d say thanks for the ink, but well…”  
“Yeah not much now is it, we’ll get it worked out though.”  
Harry nodded and walked around the couch and towards the front door, he briefly glanced down the hallway where Louis’ bedroom was. Half hoping he could hear something from it, but there was nothing but silence. He said bye to Ed and left the flat, heading home, he had loads to tell Niall.

…………

Harry walked into his and Niall’s flat, it was bigger than Ed’s but not by much, and literally the only reason Ed didn’t have a bigger place was because he liked to be “cozy.” Harry respected that. He found Niall sitting on the couch watching some rom-com, he was a closet romantic. On a normal day, Harry might tease him about it, but he was so wrapped up in what had happened at Ed’s, he was surprised he even made it home.  
He sat down slowly on the couch, resting his head on the back and closed his eyes. He let out a long sigh, and just sat there, letting everything just kind of drift in and out of his mind. Yes, Louis was attractive. Yes, Louis had pinned him against the wall in a fit of rage. Yes, Louis was only wearing pants at the time. Yes, Louis had grabbed his dick. And yes, Harry had gotten hard. The question was, what the fuck was Harry going to do about it?  
He could ignore it, and just have Ed come over here forever, never even bring up the incident again. He could also talk to Ed about it, and then never bring it up again. Most likely though, he'd end up going back over to Ed’s and see Louis, and be attracted to him again. And probably be in a constant state of arousal, because Harry knew what he liked, and so far Louis had lived up to it. Though really, Harry shouldn’t base it on a five minute interaction, while he was severely distracted by the lack of clothes.  
“Um Harry, you alright there?” Niall interrupted his thoughts.  
Harry turned to him, not lifting his head at all, just moving his eyes. “I honestly don’t know, something happened over at Ed’s. Tattoo got fucked up.” Harry lifted the arm that had the tattoo on it and showed it to Niall.  
He grabbed Harry’s wrist to see it better. “Mate, what the fuck happened?”  
“Be careful, still hurts.” Harry said wincing, Niall had jerked it a little too roughly. “Um it’s kind of a long story, I guess.”  
Niall looked up, smiling. He turned towards the TV and paused the movie, then bounced onto his knees facing Harry. “Well go on then, want to hear the story!”  
Harry smiled indulgently. “Okay. So you know Perrie, Ed’s flatmate?”  
Niall nodded.   
“Well, while Ed was doing my tattoo she came home and like I guess she’s kind of like me, likes being naked.”  
“Oh this is getting good already.” Niall interrupted, smiling hugely.  
“Hush. Now Ed was telling her she needed to put clothes on after her shower, but like she didn’t want to, and asked me if I cared. Of course I didn’t, because well I don’t. Anyways like she went to shower and like the other guy that lives there, I’ve never met him, but he came out of the bedroom. He was only wearing pants, and was well fit, I’m not even sure I can describe him accurately.”  
Niall scrunched his nose. “Ew, go back to the bit with Perrie naked. “  
Harry rolled his eyes. “Niall stop. Anyways, so like he was fit yeah, and he went about making him a cuppa, but Ed wouldn’t let me say anything to him, was all quiet, you know, which was weird, but also nice, reminded me of that whole strong and silent thing, ya know?"  
"Harry, the point."  
Right, anyways, he spent a few minutes in there before he turned around and said something about me being there, but like not much, just kind of went back to the room. Then I guess a few minutes later Perrie came out of the bathroom, she was naked, though I didn’t really see anything, but Ed said something to her about wearing clothes.”  
“What? You missed the good bits?”  
“Niall stop, you’re ruining it, and those aren’t the good bits. Now hush. I heard shouting come from the room, then it got all quiet, like they were mumbling something but I couldn’t make it out.” Harry paused, he wanted to laugh at Niall’s face, because he was getting so into it. “And then like Perrie shouted at Ed, and that’s when he jumped and fucked up my tattoo, hurt like a bitch by the way. Ed told me I had to leave, now. But it was already too late.”  
“Too late? What the fuck Harry?”  
Harry grinned a little, it was a pretty good story if nothing else. “Louis, that’s the lads name by the way, came barreling out of the room with a criket bat, and like pulled me over the back of the couch and threw me against the wall, then grabbed my neck.”  
“What the fuck Harry!?” Niall shouted.  
“Yeah, was right scary. Anyways, so like I was scared as fuck, I mean sure I was bigger than him, but the bloke was muscled, and he had a fucking bat. He said to me ‘Who the fuck you think you are, looking at her like that?’ talking about Perrie. I don’t remember much else, like not word for word, just that bit. There was threatening, and like Perrie had a knife at his back, he didn’t even flinch, at least not until she said she was gonna fuck up one of his tattoos. Oh yeah, he has more than me I think.”  
“Mate, go on! What else?” Niall said, jumping up on his knees getting into the story.  
“Right, well I told em I didn’t look at her, he didn’t believe me at all though, he’d dropped the bat by then, but was squeezing my neck and all, kind of hurt a bit. But yeah, Perrie finally said it didn’t matter, or something because I was gay, and you wouldn’t believe what happened then!” Harry said the last with a lavish grin, enjoying how excited Niall was getting.  
“Oh come on, tell me!” Niall shouted, rocking back and forth on his knees.  
“Okay, calm down. He grabbed me, through me pants, but like still.” Harry said, half remembering Louis hands on him, hating himself just a little for getting turned on by it.  
“What? No, that’s fucking crazy.”  
“He did! Swear, and like actually squeezed, and this all happened with him only wearing pants too. I mentioned he was fit, yeah?” Harry asked, internally thinking about the shape of Louis’ jawline, and how he could probably stare at him for hours and not get bored of it.  
Niall waved a hand in front of his face, then answered impatienly. “A few times now, but like what he do?”  
Harry frowned, trying to remember. “Well, I’m not quite sure, I know he eventually stopped.” Harry smiled remembering something else. “Oh yeah, and he called me love too.”  
“Fucking hell Harry, that’s the end of it? Him calling you love?” Niall asked incredulously.  
Harry shook his head. “No, just remembered that part, said he was sorry too, but like not sure if he meant it or not. Turns out that he’d been in prison, that’s the end of it now though.”  
Niall blinked at him. “Prison? He was in prison, you got molested by someone in prison?”  
Harry shook his head frantically. “I wasn’t molested Niall! But yes to the prison bit, Ed said it wasn’t murder, but like he wouldn’t tell me what though.”  
“Harry, if someone touches you without permission it’s molestation.”  
Harry frowned. “Is it?”  
“Yes, you idiot! Of course it is, what’d you think it was?”  
“Like I thought they had to be perverted.”  
“No Harry, that’s not how it works.”  
“Oh well, I didn’t mind it though, I mean he was fit.”  
“Harry, you are messed in the head.” Niall said, moving to sit properly now the story was over.   
Harry pouted at him. “Okay, so that was wrong of him, I’ll agree with that, but like I can’t just say something, what if he kills me or something?”  
“I didn’t say you should Harry! Damn I don’t want you to die, just how the fuck do you go from getting a tattoo at ed’s to getting molested by an ex-prisoner?”  
Harry frowned. “Can you stop saying molested? It makes me feel like an idiot.”  
“Right, sorry. Just what the fuck?”  
“I know, I’ve not stopped thinking that. Wait, what’s the difference between what Louis did, and like getting groped in a club?”  
Niall thought about it. “Well, I reckon it’s not really different, just less violent. I’m not a fucking therapist!”  
“Well you brought it up!” Harry said pouting.  
Niall just shrugged. “What the fuck?”  
Harry started laughing. “I can’t believe that actually happened, this is either going to be the worst memory of my life or the best.”  
Niall started laughing too. “Yeah, it’s one hell of a story though, innit?”  
Harry nodded.

………………..

“Louis I can’t believe you did that!” Ed said as he entered Perrie’s and Louis’ bedroom after Harry had left.  
Louis turned to him and shrugged his shoulders. “What? It wasn’t that bad!”  
“Yes it was!” Perrie and Ed said, almost at the same time.  
“Oh come on, he was some stranger that I didn’t know, and Perrie is out there walking around all naked. What else was I supposed to do?”  
“Not attack my friend for one, and he’s only a stranger to you. Perrie’s met him before, and he’s probably the most gentle person I’ve ever met.” Ed said vehemently, not wanting a bad word said about Harry.  
“Well it’s not like I knew that.” He then turned to Perrie. “And would you stop leaving your clothes off? Especially when there are people here.”  
Perrie shrugged. “Don’t see why I have to, it’s not like Harry cared.”  
Louis rolled his eyes at her. “Not the point love.”  
“Why do you even have a cricket bat?” Ed asked eyeing the bat that was now laying on the bed.  
Louis walked over and grabbed it. “Well obviously for this very reason.”  
Perrie and Ed gave him disbelieving looks. “Are you bloody kidding me? We have like twenty knives alone in here, and you go get a bat?” Perris asked gesturing to the large display on the wall. There was at least ten different kinds of blades displayed on the walls, some of them were Perrie’s some were Louis’.  
“Thought I’d go easy on him at first, not like I wanted to kill the guy, just scare him a bit.”  
Both Perrie and Ed rolled their eyes.   
“It was the closest thing wasn’t it?” Perrie asked looking over at Louis smugly.  
Louis pursed his lips, and then shrugged and grinned. “Eh, maybe, I’m not all that picky.” He walked over to his bed and flopped down, barely missing the bat that lay on it.  
“Well could you not do that? Harry doesn’t want to come over here anymore.” Ed asked.  
That had Louis sitting up quickly. “What are you on about?”  
Ed looked over him, clearly confused. “Um, you just threatened him, what did you expect?”  
“Well he enjoyed it.” Louis stated, grinning cheekily just thinking about the lad’s dick was making him a little hot.  
“What?” Perrie and Ed both asked shocked.  
“He was hard.” Louis said like it was obvious.  
“What?” they said again.  
Louis rolled his eyes and went to explain. “Well you see as I was pressing up against the wall, I could tell he was into it, you know just by the simple fact that he kept looking at my dick. And then you know when I grabbed his, and he was hard.”  
“Why would you grab his dick Louis?” Ed asked, ashamed for his sake, he sat down on the bed with his head in his hands.  
Perrie started to giggle. “Louis! Was it big?”  
Ed’s head snapped up at that, turning to her in shock. “Perrie, both of you should be ashamed. Louis you can’t go around molesting people!”  
Louis frowned at him. “I didn’t fucking molest him, was just making sure he was gay.”  
Ed shook his head. “Louis, are you high? If you touch someone without their permission, especially in a threatening way, its molestation.”  
Louis sat back, thinking about it, yeah that might have been molestation though he didn’t want to molest him, just he was fit, and why not just take the opportunity as it presented. “Well, oops.”  
“Louis you need to apologize.”  
Louis groaned, not because he didn’t want to, but because it’d be awkward as fuck. “I will, just you know after I shower.”  
Ed looked at him in question. “Why not now?”  
Louis smirked at him. “Well you see, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but your friend Harry, he’s well fit, and honestly me getting a little rough with him got me all excited, I need to take care of it.”  
“Oh my God.” Perrie said excitedly, she was just sitting on her bed, watching the conversation with glee.  
“Louis, really I don’t need to know this, and you can’t get off to someone you just molested.” Ed said, officially done with Louis.  
“Stop calling it that. I’m not some criminal!” Louis said frowning at Ed, but then started laughing after realizing what he just said. Perrie laughed along with him, but Ed was still too fed up to enjoy it that much.  
“Louis please.”  
“Fine, I promise not to get myself off to the fact that Harry was clearly enjoying being pinned up against a wall, or to the fact that he was constantly giving me a once over, or like a three times over. I will also not think about Harry naked, or the size of his cock, or imagine his curls covered in my come.”  
Ed groaned. “Louis.”   
“What? I just promised you all that, calm down mate.”  
Ed rolled his eyes, sure he was exasperated at Louis, but it was terribly hard to stay mad at him. “Just go take your shower.”  
Louis laughed, and went to his dresser to grab some new pants, as he was doing this he turned to Perrie. “Hey love, you see these? These are called pants, you are supposed to bring them into the toilet when you plan to get naked. You should try that a couple of times.”  
Perrie flipped him the bird. “Fuck off.”  
Louis grinned and left the room, going to take his shower, and absolutely not think about the curly haired lad while he was naked in the shower. He made a promise, and he would keep it, for five minutes. Really Ed shouldn’t expect so much from him, and he aslo should have brought his friend over ages ago, in fact why hadn’t he?  
“Hey Ed!” Louis shouted through the door.  
”Yeah?”  
“Why is this the first time you’ve brought Harry over? Ashamed of me are you?” Louis said with a chuckle.  
There was silence, which made Louis freeze. “Wait are you ashamed of me?”  
“No! That’s not it at all, can I come in?”  
Louis got into the shower first, and turned the water on and shouted at him. “Yeah.”  
The door opened and then closed. “It’s just well I wasn’t sure if you wanted to be around people, and like I know sometimes you can overreact, so I waited. Which really Louis, obviously I had good reason.”  
Louis frowned, thinking, yeah maybe Ed did have a point with that, though it wasn’t the people, it was the not knowing the expectations. “Right, I’m sorry about that, just wasn’t thinking I guess.”  
“It’s, well it’s not fine, but understandable, which is precisely why I waited. I should have mentioned bringing Harry over though, at least that much. Though I won’t account for Perrie not wearing anything around him, she knew he was there though.”  
Louis nodded to himself, he knew it was mostly Perrie and her love of not wearing clothes, but he couldn’t really help his over-protective nature. “Yeah probably, and Perrie is Perrie, I shouldn't expect her to be decent here, just next time, yeah?”  
“I will, and you still do need to call him, only right of you.” Ed said, as he stood up from where he’d been sitting on the toilet seat.  
“Yeah, I’ll come find you in a bit.” Louis said, then heard the door open and close signalling Ed’s exit. He did feel bad about it, well now anyways, realizing how it could be taken. And sure the way he had trembled underneath Louis hands had been hot, it was only that way if Harry had wanted. He’d ask him, and then he’d not feel so bad about it.  
Louis carried on with his shower, briefly thinking about ignoring his promise to Ed, but decided against it. It was a little weird, now that Ed went and called it molestation, he guessed it kind of was, but he hadn’t meant it to be wrong. Louis groaned, he just needed to talk to the lad and get it cleared up, then it’d all be good.  
He got out of the shower and dried off, he brushed his hair and then fluffed it a bit, just letting it dry naturally, he’d fix it later. He put his pants on and then walked out into the hallway, going to the living room, where Ed usually was.   
“Alright, give me his number.” He said jumping over the back of the couch, and leaning against Ed. He picked up his on phone, unlocking it and bringing up the dialpad, waiting.  
“Um, you sure you want to call him from your phone?” Ed asked as he moved to pick his phone up.   
Louis looked over and frowned at him. “Yes of course, I don’t want him thinking it’s you calling and answering all weird like. Nope, besides he needs my number.”  
Ed squinted at him. “Why?”  
“I’m pretty sure that’s obvious Ed, come on.” Louis said, rolling his eyes at Ed.  
“Okay, well it’s 020 7946 0989. Please be nice though.”  
Louis stopped from pressing dial, and gave Ed an offended look. “What are you even talking about? I’m always nice, lovely even. He’ll be so charmed, he won’t know what to do, no worries Ed.”  
He got up from the couch and turned to his room but thought better, because Perrie would still be in there, and she would bother him the whole time. “Ed, taking this in your room, you understand.” He patted his head as he passed. “There’s a good lad.”  
He pushed dial on the phone, he wondered if Harry would even answer an unknown number, some people didn’t. Just as he was shutting the door to Ed’s room, Harry answered.   
“Hello.” And wow, his voice was a lot deeper over the phone, or maybe Louis had already forgotten.  
“Hi Harold! Now I’m sure you remember me, it’s Louis, I’ve called you to apologize.”  
“Oh, Louis, like Ed’s Louis?” Harry questioned.  
“Well, if anyone is owning someone, it’d be me, but yes I suppose you could say that.”   
“Oh, and you’ve called to apologize?”  
“Well yes, you see, I have been informed that my manners were not the best, and I’m calling to change that.”  
“I see, well I forgive you.” Harry said it so formally, that it stunned Louis for a moment.  
“What, really?"  
“Um yes, did you not want me to?”  
“Of course, but I figured I’d have to work for it a bit, grovel some. I mean according to Ed, I have sexually assaulted you.”  
“Oh! Um, yes I guess, but like it wasn’t that bad, I don’t think.” Harry stuttered out, not seeming to be sure of that himself. It made Louis grin, he knew that Harry had liked it.  
“Well of course you didn’t think it was that bad, I’m good with my hands, but as an upstanding citizen, I should at least ask before grabbing a man’s dick, only right.”  
Harry cleared his throat roughly through the phone. “Yes, I think so too, just um I guess I feel like it’s not so bad, because I was kind of looking at you too.”  
Louis smirked. “Oh I know, couldn’t even find where to look the most, could ya?”  
Louis heard Harry start to choke. “I, its really not my fault though, because you were only wearing pants!”  
Louis laughed. “Oh Harry, love, look all you want, I’m just teasing you. Might have been a bit rough on you though, and I am sorry about that, just get a bit protective, you know?”  
“It’s fine! I’m alright really.”  
“Not bruised up then?”  
“Oh well, a little, but it’s not so bad.” Harry said softly.  
Louis felt bad, Harry seemed nice enough, and Louis did overreact. “Even if it’s not that bad, I’m genuinely sorry for it, you didn’t really do anything wrong, I should have realised that.”  
“Okay, I forgive you though. So like, you don’t have to feel guilty, or anything.”  
But Louis did feel guilty, it almost felt like the more he talked to Harry the worst he felt, maybe he could do something for him. “I do though, why don’t you let me buy you something?”  
“Buy me something? Like a “I’m sorry” gift?”   
“Exactly! Whatever you want, just name it, though if it’s expensive, I might have to steal it, so you’d have to be okay with that.” Louis said cheekily, not really thinking Harry would ask for much at all.  
“Oh, well maybe you could buy me a coffee?”  
“A coffee?” Louis asked, surprised.  
“Yes a coffee.” Harry said giggling into the phone. And if that wasn’t the most endearing thing Louis had heard, he didn’t know what was.  
“Well if that’s what you like, personally I prefer tea, but your choice.”  
“I meant for you to have it with me, and like a lot of places serve both, you know.”  
“Oh.” And Louis was kind of floored, sure he’d been teasing Harry, but he’d never expect in a million years for Harry to respond in kind. “Are you serious?”  
“Of course I’m serious, why wouldn’t I be?” Harry actually sounded offended.  
Louis shook his head, not understanding in the slightest. “So you want to have coffee with me, in like some sort of date like fashion?” He asked, just to completely clarify.  
“Yes, unless that’s not something you’d want. Then you could get my tattoo fixed instead, I don't want to pressure you.”  
“What? No, I’d love that, I’m just insanely surprised, didn’t Ed tell you about me?” Louis asked, worried about Harry knowing, but also not knowing about him being in prison.  
“I don’t see why that would matter at all, but yes he did.” Harry replied.  
“Oh, well then that’d be lovely. What’s this about your tattoo though?” Louis asked, he had assumed Ed had finished it, but maybe not.  
“Well you see, when Perrie had shouted at Ed, he kind of jumped and scraped against my skin with the needle, ruined the tatt a bit.”  
“Oh Harry, I’m so sorry, that’s completely my fault too. I’ve gone and just ruined your day, haven't I?” Louis said, feeling horrid about the whole thing. “I’ve threatened you, groped you, ruined your tattoo, and I’ve not even proper met you yet.”  
Harry laughed. “It’s fine Louis, really. I mean yeah the tattoo hurts quite a bit, but I’ve told my flatmate what’s happened, and he said the story was worth it.”  
Louis cracked up. “Oh yes, might even be better than how I met Ed, and I thought that was a good one.”  
“It’s not better?” Harry all but pouted through the phone, sure Louis couldn’t see him, but he could hear it in his voice.  
“I met Ed in a jail cell.”  
“Oh, well personally I think ours has more dramatics, so it’s better.”  
Louis grinned, he already liked Harry and they’d only been talking a little while. “Yes, the dramatics do make it quite a bit better, and just think if we dated it’d be a much better story.”  
“Um, yes, that’d be, that’d be cool.” Harry said, almost stuttering over his words, clearly nervous.   
Louis couldn’t help the laugh that came out of his mouth, but he tried to move the phone a bit, not wanting Harry to think he was laughing at him. “It really would. So when would you like to get your coffee, or tea?”  
“Maybe, like tomorrow, or whenever you aren’t busy. My job is rather easy to work around.”  
“I’m not busy tomorrow afternoon, I work nights and evenings mostly. What’s your job though?”  
“Don’t laugh, but I’m a photographer.”  
“Why would I laugh?” Louis asked, not getting how it’d be funny at all.  
“Just some people do is all.” Harry said, voice softer than it had been, like he was embarrassed.  
“Well that’s fucking dumb of them, really, I bet being a photographer is an awesome job.”  
“It is, like really good. I love it, and like I can work when I want most of the time, and I’ve met some really nice people doing it too.”  
“Really? Like models?” Louis asked, he more imagined harry doing some kind of scenery work.  
“Yeah, but like other people too, I’ve done a bit of everything. Still life, scenery, models, all of it is fascinating.” Harry talked about it like it was the best thing he’s ever experienced, he must really love his job.  
“That’s great, it’s good that you love your job, not many people do.” Louis said, half thinking about his job, which wasn’t all that bad, just got a little tiring sometimes. He had to deal with so many people, not all of them the smartest.  
“I do, so much. What about you?” Harry asked, sounding genuinely interested.  
“Right not I’m just working as a bartender, not really sure what my life goal is, career wise.” Louis really hadn’t thought about it at all, worrying more about staying out of trouble and keeping this job than lifetime career goals.  
“Well what do you like to do?”  
“Stab people.” Louis deadpanned.   
“Hmm, well maybe you could become a piercer, then you could do that all the time.” Harry said, perfectly serious.  
Louis laughed, but that wasn’t a half-bad idea. “Harold, you are smart. I wasn’t actually serious about that, but it does sound fun, now that you mention.”  
“Oh, well Ed hadn’t mentioned why you were in prison, so I thought maybe you had like stabbed someone or something.”  
Louis chuckled. “I wouldn’t be out already if I’d stabbed someone, but that’s nice of you to look past that.”  
“I don’t want to judge you too soon. That’d be rude, but he did say you hadn’t murdered anyone, so like unless you ran a child slavery then it couldn’t be too bad.”  
Louis started laughing again. “No Harold, not anything close to that, I would never. Do you want to know?”  
“Only if you want to tell me?” Harry said, turning it into a question.  
“I don’t mind, I sold drugs, nothing hard, though I did get caught holding coke, which is a big reason I got put in for so long, but really it was a fucked up situation, I’ll tell you about it one day.”  
“Okay, that’d be nice.” Harry said, there was a yell on his end, and then Harry started talking again. “Louis, I’m sorry I’ve got to go.”  
“Nothing wrong, I hope?” Louis enquired, not wanting to stop talking to Harry yet.  
“Oh no, not at all, just my flatmate. Do you want to maybe text me tomorrow morning?”  
Louis smiled. “Yeah course, it was lovely talking to you Harold.”  
“Yeah, it was for me too. Bye Louis.”  
“Bye, Harry.” Louis hung up his phone with a smile and got off Ed’s bed. He went back into the living room, still smiling and sat on the couch by Ed.   
“Mate, the smiling is a bit creepy, did you smoke my weed in there?” Ed asked, looking at Louis in confusion.  
“No, just Harry, he’s kind of nice, innit he?” Louis said turning to look at Ed.  
“Oh fuck, you’re going to try and date him aren’t you?” Ed asked with a groan.  
“And what’s wrong with that?” Louis asked pouting at Ed.  
“Nothing at all” He said, raising his hands in defence. “Just don’t fuck anything up, alright?”  
“Ed, you haven’t seen me date anyone before, I’m a perfect gentlemen.” Louis said indignantly.   
Ed looked at him seriously, trying to read him. “Alright, just making sure, Harry’s lovely really, and I don’t want to see him hurt.”  
“I’m not the type to mess around on someone, swear it.” Louis said, looking imploringly at him.  
Ed nodded. “Okay, okay, calm down. You be careful though too, I care about both of you.”  
Louis grinned at him, putting his arms around him and squeezing tightly. “Aww Ed, I love you too!”  
Ed laughed and hugged him back. “Love you too mate.”  
Louis let him go with a smile and leaned back on the couch again. “Harry’s quite fit, innit he?”  
Ed groaned.

……………….

“Niall!” Harry yelled, half screaming because he couldn’t control his voice. Niall came running into the bedroom, holding a couch cushion over his head and looking around frantically.  
“Who is it? Do we need to kill a spider?”   
Harry laughed, briefly distracted. “No Niall, I wouldn’t kill it anyway, but there’s no spider.”  
Niall dropped the cushion and gave him a quelling look. “Of course you kill it Harry, if you let it live they just make more, we’d have hundreds of spiders, we must kill them all!”  
Harry looked at him like he was crazy, but shook his head, he had more important matters to deal with. “Niall, please, I’ve just gotten a phone call from Louis, oh and why were you yelling earlier?”  
Niall jumped onto Harry’s bed, where he was laying against the headboard. “Just the telly, you mean Louis the prison thug?”  
“He’s not a thug Niall, but that one yeah.”   
“What’d he want?”  
“To apologize, and like other things too.” Harry said, maybe he shouldn’t tell Niall about the date. He hadn’t even really given it any thought when he'd asked that, just that Louis was really fit, and like it couldn’t hurt to go for coffee.   
“That’s good of em, you gonna go over to Ed’s again then?”  
Harry nodded, not really looking at Niall now.   
“Harry, something else he said?” Niall asked, leaning close to Harry trying to look at his face. Harry couldn’t lie for shit and they both knew it.   
“Maybe, it’s not important though.” Harry mumbled still trying to hide, even pulling the blanket up and over his head.  
“Harry!” Niall said, drawing his name out into a whine. “Tell me, I mean I can’t do anything, because come on he’s a hardened criminal, but moral support!”  
Harry smiled under the blanket, Niall was honestly the best mate, and he should just tell him. He moved the blanket enough that he was peeking over it, Niall was staring at him wide-eyed and hopeful. “Alright, but you can’t get mad.”  
Niall nodded frantically. “Cross me heart.”  
“While he was apologizing, he offered to buy me something to make up for it, so I asked him to buy me a coffee.”  
Niall frowned. “Okay, I don’t see why I’d get mad about that, it’s just coffee.”  
Harry sat up and grinned, he leaned forward and hugged Niall. “Aw I should have known you wouldn’t care. I mean it’ll be in public so it’s not like I’d be alone with him or anything.”  
“Wait, you meant like as a date?!” Niall pulled back from the hug abruptly, narrowing his eyes at him.  
“Well yeah, what’d you think I meant by buy me coffee?”  
“I don’t know! Like buy you a can of beans or something.” Niall said, throwing his hands in the air.  
“Oh, well no, but you don’t need to worry, like I said, it’d be in public.” Harry said trying to pacify him, it wasn’t that bad at all, Louis was actually nice, just over-protective.   
“Yeah for the coffee part it’d be in public, but I know you Harry Styles. And that look you had earlier was an ‘I want him to fuck me against a wall’ look.” Niall said, looking at Harry pointedly.  
Harry pouted but really he couldn’t argue he would not mind the date going that direction, or any direction that involved Louis with less clothes. “Well.” He paused, because he couldn’t think of a logical response at all.  
“Ha! You can’t think of anything, because it’s completely true. It’s fine though, you want to get fucked by some guy that just got out of prison because you’re into that, you go right ahead. I’m no cockblocker.” Niall said relaxing back against the headboard with Harry.  
He laughed. “Thanks Niall, though I don’t know if he’d even go for it, he might be out of my league.”  
Niall leaned forward, turning to Harry and grabbed his head with both hands. “You look at me, not one bloody person is out of your league, you are too precious for this world. Plus he’s a criminal.”  
“Hey!” Harry said indignant, well partly. “Well thank you for the first part, but he’s not just a criminal, you know, he’s more than that.”  
Niall rolled his eyes, but let go of him. “Whatever you say mate, just be careful, use condoms.”  
Harry sighed. “I will, I mean be careful, though of course I’d wear condoms too, if it came to that. Or he would, I don’t know.”  
Niall smirked at him. “Oh we both know you aren’t going to be wearing it.”  
Harry frowned at first, but then smiled because yeah that’s absolutely true, he didn’t mind it though.   
“So when you going on this date?” He asked, turning to Harry again.  
“Oh, tomorrow afternoon, I’ve got nothing else to do really. He said he’d text to let me know.”  
Niall nodded at him, and then grinned hugely. “What are you gonna wear?”  
Harry paled. “Oh god!” He threw the blanket back over him and curled into a ball. “I’ve gone and fucked myself, haven’t I? I know I’ve got nothing to wear, not a thing.”   
Niall started laughing. “Don’t worry mate, I’m sure he’s not a hidden fashionista. I can help too.”  
Harry flipped the covers off of him and gave Niall a dark look. “Really? You can help me pick out something to wear? You tried to get me to wear cowboy boots to a runway show! And they weren’t even designer, you’d got then from a second hand shop.”  
He just laughed. “Yeah those were some amazing boots though.”  
Harry shook his head. “No they really weren’t, they were bright green, like neon green. Who even makes boots like that?”  
“I’ve no clue, but I loved them, wonder if I still have them?” Niall said lost in thought.  
“No, I threw them out ages ago. I’ll figure something out, no worries.” He says that, but really he’s freaking out internally, because he has to pull it off just right. Louis might very well care about clothes, Harry certainly does. Harry moved out of the bed and went into his closet hoping for inspiration to just pop out at him. He stared blankly at the clothes for a good five minutes before Niall said anything from the bed.  
“Hey why don’t you wear those lace panties you have hiding in your drawer next to the dildos?”  
Harry reached into the closet and pulled one of his boots off the shelf and turned and threw it directly into Niall’s crotch. Niall groaned loudly and fell off the bed.   
“Fuck off Niall.”


	4. Chapter 4

Louis spent the rest of the night thinking about Harry, while he waited on the same people he always did. He wanted to text him now, just to get him through the night, but he figured that’d be too much too soon. He didn’t really know though as it’d been actual years since he’s dated anyone, and even then he’d been young, and everything is a bit different when you're still a teenager. He’d text Perrie and ask her, but she’d probably get too into it and start suggesting sex positions, which he wouldn't mind thinking about if he was honest, just not with Perrie involved. He could text Ed, actually he probably should, because Ed knew Harry and would know if there should be a waiting period or not.   
Before he could pull his phone out though a girl came up to the bar for a drink, Louis hoped she wasn’t dumb enough to hit on him. “Can I help you love?” He asked, trying to be polite, it wasn't her fault he was stuck at work after all.   
The girl nodded. “Yeah, just um a pint?”  
Louis narrowed his eyes, she seemed way too flustered just asking for a pint. “Got your ID on you then?”  
The girl blushed, but nodded and reached into her bag, there was a yell at the other end of the bar and Louis turned to glance briefly. When he turned back the girl was gone. “Fucking minors.”  
Though really Louis couldn’t blame them for trying, he’d done the same, relieved though that he could put off actual work, Louis pulled out his phone.   
So too soon to text harry, or no? –Louis  
Text sent, Louis leaned back against the wall, sluggishly watching people mingle, the job was quiet boring during the week, only drunkards and apparently minors frequenting the place. He didn't hate it really, was good of the guy to give him a job, but it got repetive sometimes.   
Soon enough he received a reply from Ed though.   
I guess…I mean idk if like its dating etiquette or some shit, but harry wouldn’t care. –Ed  
Louis bit his lip in thought, it’s not like he needed to play some role and fuck if he wanted to talk to Harry he damn well would. Deciding that he texted Ed back a thanks and then sent Harry a text.  
I know that I was supposed to text you tomorrow, but why wait? –Louis  
He felt that was good enough, he didn’t want to put too much thought into it, and he didn’t want to not be honest either. Hopefully Harry would respond quickly, if not for the fact that Louis wanted to know what he thought, also because he was fucking bored. Wednesday nights weren’t really all that good for distractions, or tips, fifteen minutes of lazily refilling orders Louis was dragged out of his daze by his phone vibrating. He quickly pulled it out of his pocket hoping it was Harry.  
No problem mate, let me know what he says –Ed  
Louis groaned, both from it not actually being Harry and Ed being a bloody gossip, his phone buzzed again.  
Hi! Of course you can text me whenever, nothing wrong with it. Am I picking the place tomorrow?-Harry  
Louis smiled, he leaned back against the wall and just smiled dopily at his phone for a moment.  
I think it’d be best if you picked, this is for you and I wouldn’t know a thing about where to get good coffee. –Louis  
Okay, well…I know a few places, depends on what kind of ambiance you’d want? –Harry  
Louis rolled his eyes, ambiance? Really? Though it was kind of endearing.  
Can’t say I’m much for ambiance love, its whatever you want. –Louis  
Louis glanced up from his phone and noticed he actually had customers, so he sighed and put his phone back into his pocket, getting back to work.

……………..

“Niall, he’s just called me love.” Harry groaned, voice muffled as he had his face shoved into the duvet. Niall reached over and ruffled his hair.  
“Don’t worry Haz, you’ll probably make it through the coffee date without coming in your pants, I mean might ought to wear a ring just in case, but you’ll be fine.”  
Harry looked up and glared at him.  
“What?”  
“First off, he’s not that hot, and second I don’t even own one of those.”  
Niall scoffed. “You are so lying, because I know where you “hide” all your kinky shit, and seriously do you really need that many butt plugs?”  
“Niall what the fuck?” Harry sat up quickly, and threw a pillow at Niall. “Why are you going through my shit?”  
He rolled his eyes. “Well we are best mates and flat mates, and it was necessary.”  
“No, I’ve never once went through your room and sneaked into your stuff.” Harry said, pissed that Niall thought he’d ever do that, but also because Niall did do that.  
“You haven’t?” Niall asked confusedly.  
“No.”  
“Well fuck, sorry, I thought it was like a bonding experience that we just didn’t talk about.”  
Harry rolled his eyes fondly. “No Niall, that’s not how bonding experiences work, but I forgive you, just don’t talk about that stuff, its impolite."  
Niall nodded in acceptance, but also rolled his eyes, because Harry was honestly way too posh. “Okay, fine I don’t really want to anyways, cuz like you-“  
“Niall! No talking!” Harry yelled at him.  
“Sorry, sorry. But also you are totally lying about him being that hot, because you always do this thing when you try to lie.”  
“What thing?” He asked, eyes narrowed.  
“You blink like really slow, like this.” And Niall proceeded to show him exactly how, eyes wide and blinking.  
“I do not.” Harry said indignant, doing exactly what Niall had said he'd do whilst lying.   
“Do too, I don’t know why you’re trying to deny it anyways, so you think he’s extremely fit, nothing wrong with it, is there?”  
“Well no…but not like not enough to come in my pants.”  
“Hmmm, well then you should probably find someone else, because if he’s not hot enough to make you do that, then is he really worth it?”  
Harry squinted at Niall, completely confused as to where on Earth he was even going with this. “What are you even talking about?”  
“Just that, well, if you’re into a guy and he can’t make you come in your pants, is it really worth it?”  
Harry shook his head, baffled by Niall’s logic. “So you’re saying it’s a good thing?”  
“Well of course it’s a good thing, just not on the first date. Hence the cock ring, which I know you have.”  
“I can’t believe I’m talking about this with you, but I guess I kind of see your point, still not wearing a cock ring though.”  
Niall just shrugged. “Take your risks then. Back to the point though, he’s probably just one of those guys that calls everyone love, so I mean not saying you’re not special, but I wouldn’t get too excited until he makes up a nickname for you that’s not so generic.”  
Harry blinked at Niall, shocked that he went from talking about cock rings to giving actual good advice.  
“Who the fuck are you even?”  
“What?”  
“That’s like actually genuine advice, and we were literally just talking about cock rings.”  
Niall laughed loudly. “what can I say, I'm versatile.” He wiggled his eyebrows as he said it.   
Harry shook his head in fond exasperation. “You’re so full of shit.”  
Niall pouted. “I’m a perfect angel, now go back to your closet and look for some clothes.”  
Harry groaned and got off the bed, walking over to his closet again to try and piece something together. It was the middle of April, and it was still pretty cold outside, though by the afternoon it tended to warm up enough he shouldn’t worry about being cold. So no jumper, but maybe a long sleeve shirt, the pants were easy, he didn’t have anything beside black skinnies or designer suits. The problem was that he tended to buy a lot of loud clothes, meaning floral prints or see-through shirts. He looked good in them of course, but maybe Louis wouldn’t like them.  
“You think he would care about my shirts?” Harry yelled out of the closet.  
“Ehh, maybe, don’t you have like a plain-ish shirt, I mean he should take you however you are, but maybe not go with the see-through shit on a coffee date.”  
“Yeah…” Harry sighed out, he knew that, the thing was, he either had loud colors or really simplistic plain shirts, that he would never wear on a date, even just a coffee one.   
“Hey, what about the white one with the black stripes? That’s not a bad un.”  
“At the cleaners, got some dirt on it when I did that shoot last week in the park.”  
“Oh, well try a black one, those aren’t normally bad.”  
Harry nodded. “Yeah.” He flicked through his shirts, there were a number of black shirts that would look fine for a date, but should he wear all black?  
“And don’t even think about complaining about all black, shit, all black makes everyone sexier, so do it!” Niall yelled at him, causing Harry to laugh a little, he was the best best friend.   
“Right, okay. Should I wear the black boots than too?”  
“Might as well, but no headscarf, or hat let the curls just be free.”  
Harry turned to look at Niall then, he was waving his hands in the air like a breeze. “You’ve been smoking up haven’t you?”  
Niall laughed. “Naw, just in a good mood is all.”  
“Good, well now that that’s sorted, what should I text Louis back now?”  
Niall groaned. 

…………..

Louis ended up spending the rest of his shift fluctuating between texting Harry and actually working, it got a bit busy around ten and stayed that way almost until midnight. The bar only stayed open till two on weeknights, but it was hardly ever actually busy after midnight unless there was an event, and by event he means football. Most of the texts that were sent where the classic getting to know you ones, Harry’s being sometimes unusual.  
If you were a character in a book, who would you be? –Harry  
Well, Harold. I would either be the dashing villain who wins in the end, because of how obviously smart and good-looking I am, or the best friend that is actually the real hero. –Louis  
But the villain never wins Louis. It’s against the rules. –Harry  
Of course I’d win, I’m above the rules. –Louis  
Well if you insist…-harry  
Plus you’d be my minion, but not really, because you’d be more like my partner who kept me from doing the really evil stuff. –Louis  
That is the sweetest thing anyones ever said to me. –Harry  
Louis couldn’t help but be completely endeared by Harry, tomorrow afternoon couldn’t come soon enough. They stopped texting around 12:30, Harry not being able to stay up any longer, because he’d woken up so early that morning. Louis tried not to think so much of Harry during the rest of his shift, but it was hard not to. He wasn’t sure how tomorrow would go, he wanted it to be a date, and Harry seemed to also, but what if Harry was only accepting on paper. Maybe when he found out everything that happened in prison he’d decide it wasn’t worth it.   
Louis sighed, not much he could really do about it, til it happened or it didn’t happen. Louis made himself concentrate on work, and started cleaning the glasses, and the bar, maybe he’d talk to Ed in the morning about it.

…………

Louis woke up the next day at two, which was a pretty normal time for him, he rolled out of bed and went into the kitchen, needing a tea. He set about getting everything out and started then, after it’d boiled, he poured the hot water into his cup, and turned around. Ed was sitting on the couch watching some show and smoking out of a bong.   
“Ed seriously, thought you were keeping that in your room?”  
Ed jumped, not having heard Louis go into the kitchen. “Shit sorry, didn’t think you’d be up, and can’t you smoke yet? Thought you told me it’d be like three months til next test.”  
Louis sipped his tea and nodded. “Well yeah, but what if they random or something?”  
“Huh? Didn’t think about that, do they do that normally?”  
Louis shrugged not actually knowing. “Not sure actually, could ask Liam.”  
Ed chuckled. “You probably have the weirdest relationship with your PO, like you’re actually friends with him.”   
Louis walked up behind Ed and smacked him in the back of the head. “Don’t say that shit, you’ll ruin me rep.” He then hopped over the back of the couch to sit down, trying not to spell his tea.  
Ed laughed. “Ha! What rep? Not like you killed someone.”  
“Whatever, I could have been a gang leader, I had so many offers, would have been fucking king.”  
Ed shook his head laughing. “Yeah, course mate. King.”  
“Whatever, anyways speaking of Harry, I wanted to ask you something.”  
Ed looked at him confused. “Harry?”  
“Yeah, keep up Ed. So I mentioned why I was in prison to Harry, but obviously not like everything, you think it’ll be a real issue?”  
Noticing that Louis was being sincere, Ed took a moment to really think about the answer. He’s known Harry for awhile now, and he was one of the most non judgemental people he’d ever met, so he didn’t think anything would be an issue. Though he didn’t know everything that had happened to Louis. “Well, from what you told me I don’t think anything will be a problem. Harry really isn’t one to judge a person. I mean when you think about it, you’ve been pretty clean cut in prison, you didn’t even get into any fights.”  
Louis tilted his head. “Well no, not on record, I’m not that dumb. And that fucker deserved it too. Wouldn’t call meself clean-cut though.”  
Ed rolled his eyes. “Course you wouldn’t, you’re a total badass.”  
Louis grinned. “Damn straight.”  
“Seriously though, you don’t need to worry, unless you’re an asshole to people, you’ll be fine. I wouldn’t shove him up against the wall again though.”  
Louis smirked. “Oh I will, he loved that bit.”  
Ed scrunched his nose in revulsion. “Not like that you pillock, fucking hell, when you going anyways?”  
Louis blinked. “uhh, I’m not actually sure.”  
“Didn’t you text him last night?”  
“Well yeah, but kind of forgot to actually talk about what time, oops.”  
Ed shoved him off the couch. “well go find out, let me smoke in peace.”  
Louis got off the floor, kicked Ed in the shin and walked back to his room. He laid on his bed with a flop and picked his phone from the floor, he’d never bothered with actually getting a side table by his bed. Unlocking his phone he saw he had like five texts from Harry and one missed call, that made him feel guilty, the missed call had been an hour ago, and then texts ranged from this morning at eight to 1:36. He opened the texts first, just to see if he needed to apologize or if Harry was just being friendly.  
Good morning xx-Harry  
I figure you’re not up yet, but text me a time when you are. –Harry  
I meant for like meeting up, for coffee later, like we talked about yesterday. –Harry  
Sorry not trying to wake you up, was just wondering, like you don’t need to answer these, cuz I bet you’re asleep, its like noon almost, but you work nights, so…yeah sorry about texts. –Harry  
So I called you, because its like afternoon now, and just yeah, text or call me back xx –Harry  
Louis smiled to himself, Harry was just so fucking cute, even a hardened criminal like himself could see that. Because he was totally a hardened criminal.  
Deciding the best course of action was just to call Harry, so he did.  
“Louis! Hi, hey I’m…hi.” Harry stuttered out.  
“Harold, got your texts just now, and saw you called, hadn’t forgotten about you, just woke up is all.”  
“Oh, right of course, I mean I knew that, well like I didn’t know know that, but like I assumed you were sleeping.”   
Louis laughed a little, endeared by Harry’s rambling. “Don’t worry love, I should have said I usually sleep until around two or so, later on the weekends because the bar is open til four then.”  
“Oh, what time does it close during the week?”  
“Two, though I usually don’t leave until about three, because of clean up and such. So are you wanting to meet up soon?”  
“Um, yes, but like if you need to wake up more or something I don’t mind waiting.”   
“It’s fine really, I’d like to shower first of course, but after that, I’m all yours.”  
Harry whimpered through the line. “Right, um so you want to text when you’re ready?”  
Louis grinned, he could just imagine Harry being flustered right now, he couldn’t wait to see him in person again. “Course love, just text me address, I’m let you go now, see you soon.”  
“See you.”  
Louis hit the end button on his phone and dropped it onto the bed, he glanced over to Perrie’s side of the room, she wasn’t there, which wasn’t surprising, she’d be at work now. He thought about having a wank before his shower, he’d need it if he planned on getting through this date without getting hard. It’d be easier though in the shower, so he got up and went into the bathroom, not bothering with joggers since Ed was the only one here anyway.  
He walked into the bathroom and pulled his pants off, throwing them in the hamper that Ed had put in the bathroom. It was the only room he insisted on actually being clean. He turned the water on to heat it up and then brushed his teeth. He hopped into the shower and made quick work of washing himself clean.   
He wanted to have a wank so that there wouldn’t be any accidental boners when he was with harry, but when he brought up a mental image of him pressing Harry against the wall, he just kept hearing Harry’s giggle in his head. He tried thinking of the size of Harry’s dick when he’d groped him yesterday, but then he thought of all the texts they’d sent last night. They weren’t exactly bad thoughts, but they weren’t sexy thoughts, so he just gave up and got out of the shower. Damn Harry for being an adorable fucker.  
Louis dried himself off, then wrapped the towel around his waist, and walked back into his bedroom. He hadn’t really thought about what he was going to wear, figuring it didn’t really matter all that much as it was only coffee. Of course he’d still look hot as fuck, it wasn’t possible for him not to. He pulled a pair of pants on and then grabbed a black pair of skinnies off the floor and pulled those on. Thinking about a shirt he went to the closet, there might be something in there amidst all of Perrie’s things. Pushing her clothes the side, he had a total of six shirts hanging up, none of them especially nice, but the red and black vans one didn’t have any holes so he went with that. Dressed he grabbed his phone and sent Harry a text.  
Hey, I’m done now. Send me the address and I’ll see you soon. –Louis  
He walked out into the living room and to the door to slip his shoes on. “Bout to leave, don’t wait up.”  
“Mate its like not even three yet, and you’re going for coffee.” Ed said from the couch.  
“You never know, could be like one of those all-day dates.”  
Ed turned to look at him. “You aren’t that great….and are you planning to do anything to your hair, its like completely wet.”  
Louis reached a hand up, feeling his hair sopping wet, he’d kind of forgotten about it. “Oh, right, should probably at least dry it.”  
That said, he went into the bathroom and used Perrie’s blow dryer, hopefully it wouldn’t look like complete shit, he didn’t want to spend too long on it, since he’d already texted Harry. Thinking of Harry he checked his phone, while he used the other hand to dry his hair.  
Can you drive? Because I just realized Ed lives a bit far from the transit, and it’d take a bit over an hour to get there cuz of the stops, but only fifteen by car. –Harry  
Louis sighed, he could technically, but not really legally, he’d had to time to get retake the test, but kind of put it off because he didn’t feel he really needed it. He hardly ever went into London central, and the bar was in walking distance, so was pretty much everything else. Except for his parole meetings, but he didn’t mind taking the tube for an hour or so to get to those.   
He turned off the blow dryer and yelled at Ed. “Hey how high are you right now?”  
“Eh, not really, just took my last hit like an hour ago now. Why?”  
“See might need a ride, Harry’s gone and picked somewhere an hour away by tube.”  
“Why don’t you have your license yet? And tell him to pick somewhere else, shit. I’m not taking you to a fucking date, that’s weird.”  
“Fucking twat!” Louis pouted.   
Ed just laughed. He kind of agreed though, because really it was very primary school to get dropped off for a date.  
Sorry love, don’t have one yet, gotta retake test and all. There not a place nearby here? –Louis  
He kind of felt like a twat for even asking, since he’d told Harry to pick wherever, he really should take care of getting a license. Also something else he hadn’t thought about, was he didn’t even know where Harry lived, could be a long drive for him, especially if he lives on the other side of London.   
Hey, just realized not sure where you live, like I don’t want you to have to go out of your way. –Louis  
Just a second after he sent the text he got a reply from Harry in answer to the first one.   
Sure, I can google places near you. Why do you have to retake test? –Harry  
Oh, um live in Holloway, but like its not that far with the car. –Harry  
Louis was a little surprised and actually majorly jealous, that had to be an awesome place to live, he’d kill to live that close to a football club, even Arsenal.   
In answer to the driving test, being in prison kind of but a damper on my eligibility to have a license, so therefore taking the test again, should be simple enough though. Im actually a bit jealous right now about where you live. –Louis  
Louis set the phone down and finished his hair, might as well fix it up a bit more if he was going to have to wait for Harry to find a place. He had no clue where a coffee place even was around here, let alone a half decent one.   
Found a place, only one review, but its good….there’s not many that are reviewed though, but its called Coffee Republic. Figured you could just google address? –Harry  
Sure, no worries, I’m going to have tea anyways. –Louis  
Louis entered to name into google on his phone, tube ride would be twenty minutes but that wasn’t even that long of a commute.  
Heyyy. –Harry  
Don’t worry love, if its shit I’ll just buy you something pretty. –Louis  
Louis smiled to himself and then looked into the mirror. He looked pretty good he’d say, red was a good color on him. He left the bathroom then, sliding his phone into his back pocket.  
“K Ed, I’m actually leaving now.”   
“Right then, don’t be an ass.” Ed yelled as Louis walked by.  
“I’d never.” Louis scoffed.  
Ed rolled his eyes.  
“Whatever.” Louis left then, the station was only about a five minute walk, depending on how fast or slow he walked. He should probably check with Harry though, he wasn’t sure how long it’d take him to get there, knowing how far he lived.  
How long will it take you? Suppose it’s a bit further for you now than me.-Louis  
Louis got to the station and paid the fair, he waited a few minutes before the train came up and then got on, there’d be eleven stops before he arrived. He checked his phone to see if Harry had answered yet.  
I’ll be there, don’t worry. I left my house awhile ago, because I wasn’t sure exactly where I wanted to go, so I’ll be there before you. –Harry  
Louis winced internally, thinking Harry might have gone to the place ahead of time and made sure it was up to his standards, and he had to go and ruin it because he hadn’t gotten his fucking license yet.  
Shit Harry, I’m sorry, made you change your plans and all. –Louis  
What? No, its fine! Really anywhere is fine, I couldn’t care less. –Harry  
Louis couldn’t believe that, he had to be at least a little disappointed, or something, but then again Harry seemed to be a people pleaser. So who knows, still Louis was going to make it up to him anyways, he didn’t think coffee was really payment enough for a un-solicited grope. Ed would be proud of him.   
Alright, I’ll see you in a bit xx –Louis  
He spent the rest of the ride thinking about what else he could do for Harry, he should fix his tattoo for him, at least when he could, it’d have to heal before he could. Or maybe buy him something he wanted, or steal it, whichever was easier, he wasn't picky.The speaker announced Hainault Street next stop, so Louis prepared to get off, he’d have to walk maybe two blocks to get to the coffee shop.   
He saw the coffee shop across the street, he jogged across without actually checking for traffic, which stupid that, but oh well, he'd made it alive. He saw Harry sitting at one of the tables outside, he looked really good, like completely out of Louis’ league good. And he never thought that, because let’s face it, he knew he was an egotistical prat, but a good-looking one. Before he could really do anything Harry saw him, smiling hugely. You’d think Louis hadn’t slammed him up against a wall and groped him yesterday.   
“Hey.” Harry said standing up and taking a step towards Louis, who was still pretty close to the road.   
Louis shook his thoughts off and walked over to Harry. “Hey, waiting long?”  
“Not really, just a few minutes, wanna go inside?” Harry suggested, biting his lip in the process.  
Louis nodded, staring at Harry’s mouth. “Yeah, lets.” He led Harry towards the door, hand on the small of his back, when they got to the door, Harry went in first and then Louis.   
The place wasn’t too small, but not what he’d call spacious, about six or so tables and then the ones outside. It wasn’t busy at all though, not that he expected it to be, it was three in the afternoon. While Louis had been looking around, Harry must have been looking at the menu.  
“See they have tea here, won’t even have to get coffee.” Harry teased a little, turning his head to look at Louis.  
He smirked. “Would have stuck with water, and what self-respecting British establishment doesn’t sell tea?”  
Harry giggled, causing Louis to smile at him, endeared. “It’d be career suicide I’d think.”  
“Too right.”  
“So am I just allowed coffee or do I get a treat too?” Harry asked a little shyly.   
“Honestly love, if you wanted I’d rob the damn place for you.”  
Harry out right laughed at that, causing the barista to give him a weird look. “That’s alright, I’ll just go with a scone I think.”  
Louis sighed in faux disappointment. “Well if you insist, but I insist on the chocolatey ones.”  
Harry tried to not smile, but it ended up breaking through. “Yeah, okay.”  
“Well go on then, order.” Louis said motioning Harry forward.  
With that Harry stepped up and placed his order, going for a caramel latte and the chocolate scone, Louis just ordered a plain tea and a chocolate scone too. Once it was paid for they found a table to sit at. Louis took a minute to really look at Harry, he hadn’t quite examined him yesterday, aside from the 'yeah he’s fit and gay, would hit that' perusal. He was absolutely sure there was more to him than just that. Now he didn’t know a thing about fashion, but he could at least tell that Harry was wearing something expensive, probably designer too. And he wore it well too, the long hair and his face, just fucking hell he looked brilliant. Louis felt scruffy next to him.   
“So….I just want to put this out there, but if you and me date, we would obviously be the next Posh and Becks.” Louis joked, he knew he looked nothing like Beckham, but Harry could definitely be the male version of Posh.   
Harry laughed loudly. “Can you play footie?”  
Louis scoffed, deeply offended. “Right, I’m going to let that go, since we’ve only just met, but of course I can play footie, could have been pro, just saying.”  
Harry smiled at him. “I see, well shame then, we could have been the it couple, had all the twitter trends, all the cars, would have been magical.”  
Louis pouted a bit, thinking about it, would have been awesome actually. “Well possibly, but how would we have met then?”  
Harry bit his lip in thought. “Well, as a photographer I do meet a lot of famous people, sometimes those people invite me to parties. And I’m sure being such an amazing footie player you would have gotten invited to all the parties, and obviously we would have met in the loo.”  
Louis chuckled. “Why the loo?”  
Harry sighed, rolling his eyes, as if exasperated with Louis' inablitiy to just know things. “Obviously because that’s where all the good stories start, if I just met you dancing then it would just turn into a one-night-stand.”  
Louis nodded seriously. “Right of course, should have thought of that. But what about meeting at the bar?”  
“Hmm, that depends on the loudness of the music, can I talk to you? Or am I just distracted by your gorgeous looks?”  
Louis smiled softly, blushing just a bit. “Probably a bit of both I reckon, though when you think about it, meeting in the loo might be worse, since there’s mirrors and all.”  
Harry narrowed his eyes at him. “Are you insinuating that I wouldn’t be able to function with two of you?”  
“Yes, because god knows I wouldn’t be able to if there were two of you.”  
Harry giggled and blushed, ducking his head.   
“Alright there love?” Louis asked, pressing his foot gently against Harry’s.  
“Yeah, um I’m great.” Harry answered lifting his head up. 

…………..

Harry felt like his heart would explode out of his chest, did Louis even know what he was doing to him? He was amazing, and god just looking at him was really too much, and now with the touching, even if it was just his foot.   
“So you live in London long?” Louis asked, changing the subject.   
“Sort of, like I came here for uni and then traveled to a few places for like a few short jobs, nothing beyond six weeks though.”  
“Really? Where to? I’ve never been out of England.”  
“Went to Greece and Milan, also Paris but I only stayed there for a week, and have gone more than once. Greece was probably my favorite, all the scenery there is just so gorgeous, I’d love to go back sometime.”  
“Wow, that’s impressive, do they just send you places, do you work for a company?”  
Harry frowned in concentration. “I suppose in a way, I do freelance, but there’s also a company I go to a lot and sometimes they have job offers that have me travel. Sometimes its literally like a few hour drive to the country, or taking the train to France to get pictures of the coast. Usually that is done when the weather isn’t good here.” Harry explained.  
“Sounds like you’ve done really well.” Louis said, a bit of a sad smile on his face, Harry didn’t like that.  
“I guess, though really my dream was to become a popstar, so if you look at it that way, I’ve really failed at life.” Harry said, trying to make light of it.   
Louis laughed. “Yeah, that’s true, should be ashamed of that.”  
Pleased with himself for making Louis laugh, Harry grinned. “There was also the dream of becoming a baker.”  
“Harold, you have a very colorful array career choices.”  
“What can I say I like to have options, did you have a career choice before, um, like during school?” Harry stuttered out, suddenly unsure about talking about it, it being the whole prision thing. Louis didn’t seem to care, but being in public was different.  
Louis smiled at him though. “You can say prison Harry, and I suppose I did back then, wanted to become a drama teacher, but that’s impossible now.”  
Harry frowned. “Why?”  
“Can’t exactly have an ex-convict as a teacher, parents would have a right fit.” He said wryly.  
“Oh.” That was kind of sad to think about.  
“Don’t worry about it love, I’ll find some other passion and turn it into a career. Maybe I can try out that piercer thing, I mean I didn’t go around stabbing people, but still sounds fun.”  
“Stabbing people sounds fun?” Harry asked grinning.  
Louis laughed at himself. “You know what I mean, the piercing bit, don’t know how much that pays, but like I mean there’s some people who live out their lives as Tesco employees.”  
“Nothing wrong with that, I’m sure Tesco has great benefits. You think you have to like take a test or something for it, I’ve never really thought about it.”  
“I think it’s a bit like becoming a tattoo artist, like how you train under someone and then they tell you when you’re ready.”  
“Makes sense, I’ve only been inside a couple shops, and never actually got a tattoo done at one.”  
“Really? Ed do all of yours?” Louis asked curiously.  
“No, about half I guess, one of my friend’s husband is a tattoo artist also, and he’s really good, and its cheaper too.” Harry answered sheepishly.  
“Yeah, don’t blame you there. You know I’ve been meaning to get my lip pierced, I could ask about it when I find a place. Look at you Harold, already changing somebody’s life, should be proud of yourself.”  
Harry smiled more than a little flustered, both at the thought of Louis with a lip piercing and also by what he had just said. “I don’t even know what to say to that.”  
Louis laughed not unkindly. “Say thank you Louis, that was very nice of you.”  
Harry laughed and repeated what he said. “Thank you Louis, that was very nice of you. You know my name is actually just Harry, you keep calling me Harold though.”  
Louis rolled his eyes. “Have you not heard of a nickname?”  
Harry blushed. “Well yeah, but like that’s usually a shortened version of it, not a longer one.”  
Louis shrugged. “I do what I want.”  
Harry smiled serenely at him, he couldn’t quite believe he was here with Louis, having this conversation like they’ve known each other for ages. He felt like he could just spend all day with him and not get bored, or run out of things to talk about, he was just really happy. “I like you.”  
Louis startled, giving Harry a confused stare. “You what?”  
Harry blinked, he hadn’t meant to say that, not really, but obviously it was fate. “Uhh, I like you.”  
Louis head tilted to the side and he stared at Harry for a moment then smiled. “I like you too Harold.”

 

……………..

“NIALL!!!!” Harry yelled as soon as he walked into the flat, shutting the door behind him.  
“What?!” Niall answered from the kitchen, so that’s where he went.  
“Oh my god, that was probably the best date of the universe Niall, like right now, I feel like I could write a song or something, or take like the perfect pictures, or bake a wedding cake, like one of those magazine ones.”  
Niall just stared at him. “Wedding cake?”  
Harry shook his head, sitting down on the bar stool that was next to the small island. “Not for like our wedding, I mean though if you think about it, we could totally have the best wedding, I mean just thinking about Louis in a tux, damn.”  
“I’m confused, are you getting married?”  
Harry sighed. “No, I was just telling you that I had a really good time with Louis, is all.”  
“Oh, well that’s good then, going out again?”  
With that question, Harry floundered a bit, he hadn’t thought about that. The coffee was supposed to be an apology so maybe that’s all it was ever going to be, maybe Louis was just being nice. “Shit, Niall, what if he was just being nice?”  
“Harry where you having a conversation in your head, because I think I missed like at least part of it.”  
Harry laughed. “Right, ok, so you know how I told you he was buying me coffee because he groped me?”  
Niall nodded in acknowledgment.   
“Well…what if that’s all it was and like its not even going to be a thing? What if we don’t get married?”  
Niall laughed. “Harry calm down, think it’s just a bit early to be thinking about marriage anyways, and did he act like that’s all it was.”  
“Right, yeah I was totally joking about the married thing, obviously.” Harry laughed, of course he’d been joking about that, because that’s just insane! “But like, he said he liked me, oh and he gave me a nickname too! But he also didn’t ask for a second date either.” Harry pouted, thinking about that.  
“You think he meant a platonic like?”  
Harry thought about it, and it didn’t seem like it, but Harry could be reading into things wrong too. Louis was probably one of the most attractive people he’d ever met, and Harry was just Harry. “I’m not sure, it didn’t seem like it, but then again maybe.”  
“You could find out by asking Ed, but I don’t think you should worry, you’re quite the catch.”  
Harry’s face scrunched up, not believing Niall at all. “Right….no, like maybe for someone like you, but Louis is like a god or something.”  
Niall punched Harry in the arm, indignant. “What the fuck?”  
Clutching his bicep Harry quickly apologized. “Sorry Niall, I meant like obviously you and I would be on equal footing if we dated, meaning we are like the same in attractiveness.”  
Niall shook his head. “OK, no. For one people have different preceptions of attractiveness, like how you think Beckham is the hottest bloke in the world but Zac Efron is just alright for you.”  
“Okay but that’s true.”  
“It is to you, but I think the opposite.”  
“Really?”  
Niall nodded.  
“I feel like I’ve just had my world altered, I’m so confused right now.”  
“Shut up, I kind of want to see this guy though, because I wonder if I’d think he’s fit.”  
“Of course you would, I already told you.”  
“Harry did you just listen to our conversation?”  
Harry rolled his eyes, Niall was obviously crazy. “Yeah, you’re crazy.”  
“Ugh.” Niall grabbed his food and left in a huff. “Go text Ed you plebian.”  
Harry shrugged to himself, Niall just didn’t get it, he would text Ed though, it was probably nothing to worry about really, but better safe than sorry. Harry pulled his phone out do just that, but then paused, because what was he even supposed to ask. Should he just be completely blunt, or try to be discreet? He wasn’t sure Ed would even say, especially given the fact that apparently Ed had known Louis for years but hadn’t mentioned him once. Then again, it’d be easier to just ask and then Ed could just tell him or not tell him.  
So has Louis said anything about me? –Harry  
There, that should be fine, hopefully he would reply soon, otherwise the suspense might kill him. He sat his phone on the island and got up to make himself a tea and maybe a sandwich. He set the kettle to boil and opened the fridge, pulling out everything he’d need for a sandwich.  
“Hey Niall wanna sandwich?” He called out, figuring if he made me food he wouldn’t be mad at him anymore.  
“Yeah, if you put meat on it, otherwise you can stuff it up your posh ass.”Harry rolled his eyes, he hated having to touch meat, maybe he could get away with using tofurkey, to him it tasted just as good if not better. Sighing he pulled out some of the roast beef Niall had bought, he figured he owed it to Niall, but only this once.  
“And not that fake meat shit either!” Niall yelled.  
“I’m not, calm down!” He yelled, scowling at the meat.  
He went about making the sandwiches, cutting up tomatoes and pulling apart the leaves from the lettuce. “Mustard or mayo?”  
“Do both.”  
He put both on Niall’s and just mustard on his, and added the nasty ass meat to Niall’s and the nice, safe tofurkey to his. He brought the sandwich to Niall in the living room and handed it to him.  
“I hope you choke on it.” He said with a smile.  
Niall laughed. “Thanks mate, right back at ya.”  
Harry grinned shaking his head, he went back into the kitchen to grab his and his phone, hoping Ed had replied by now. After all it’d had to have been at least five minutes, surely. When he looked he didn’t have any notifications, could be Ed hadn’t seen it yet, or was waiting to answer. Maybe Louis was there with him or maybe they were talking about him at that exact moment, hopefully nice things.  
He went back into the living room, deciding to just watch tv with Niall until Ed replied. Sitting down, Harry glanced over at Niall. “Did you know that’s a dead cow you’re eating right now?”  
“Yes I fucking do, and I like it, leave me and my cow alone!” Niall mumbled around his mouth full.  
“We should watch that documentary about the cows again.” Harry suggested, really not wanting to watch the sitcoms Niall watched.  
“Yeah, no, I’m not sitting through that one again, we’re watching this, its funny, good wholesome family fun.”  
“Fine, but just know I’m thoroughly against this.” Harry sighed, really he didn’t care, he just wanted Ed to text him back, he looked at his phone again, but still nothing. “He’s not answering.”  
“Oh my god, he’ll text when he texts, now let’s watch Matty chase the dogs.”  
Harry sighed again, it was going to be a long night.

…………

Ed walked into the living room after he’d received the text from Harry, he was curious now, and Louis had been home for a little over an hour. He wasn’t sure what he should even say to Harry if he should at all, not sure if it’d be a breach of trust. Luckily there was a game playing, one that Louis didn’t care about, so he’d be more likely to talk.  
“Hey mate, how’d today go?” Ed started off, might as well get straight to the point.  
Louis turned to look at him, raising his eyebrow. “Really? Gossiping now are we?”  
“Oi, fuck off, just making sure you’re not pulling shit.”  
“Told you to trust me.” Louis said, turning back to look at the match.  
“I do, well mostly, but I’m also curious.”  
Louis sighed. “Fine, it went well, we talked about shit, I like him, he likes me, we’re thinking a spring wedding, and kids in five years, after I’ve started my new career.”  
Ed pushed at him. “Shut up, I’m being serious here.”  
“What? So am I.” Louis looked at him, both eyebrows raised as if in challenge.   
Ed narrowed his eyes at him. “Come off it.”  
Louis cracked a smile. “Right then, it was good though, think it’ll work out.”  
“Yeah?” Ed asked surprised, not because he didn’t think it’d work, but that Louis was admitting that he thought it would.  
“Yeah, now fuck off I’m trying to watch the game.”  
“Fine, fine, see what’s more important to you.” Ed said smiling though, because that was good enough for him. He went back into his room, shooting a text to Harry in the process. 

…………

Harry was fifteen minutes into the show Niall was watching completely confused as to what was even going on when his phone buzzed twice.  
Not gonna say much, not my place, but I think you’re golden. –Ed  
Hey, so hope this doesn’t come across as clingy, but you want to go out again, and soon? –Louis  
Harry squealed, causing Niall to yell. “What the fuck Harry?”  
“Sorry, just he texted me and he wants to go out again!”  
Niall just stared at him, not seeming to care at all. “Good for you mate.”  
Harry just sat staring at his phone happily. “Yeah, I’m good.”  
Whenever you want xx –Harry


End file.
